Sweet Child Of Mine
by OUATShipper
Summary: 16-year-old good girl, Regina Mills, is forced to go live with her older sister in Storybrooke after their parents go on a business trip. Whilst there, she meets town bad girl, Emma Swan, and immediately dislikes her. However, when Regina discovers that the blonde is not all she seems, her opinion on the blonde begins to change. Bad summary but story will be better, SWANQUEEN FIC
1. Chapter 1

**_So, I've decided to write another fic alongside 'Feels Like Home', I was surprised with how well it was received and I hope that you guys enjoy this one just as much! I do not own OUAT or any characters mentioned in this fic_**

"Gina! Regina!" She could hear her sister's accent from a mile off. Almost as soon as she heard her voice, she spotted her sister walking quickly through the airport until she reached her, wrapping her up in a tight embrace.

"How do you feel now that we're going to be roommates now?" Zelena smirked.

Regina pulled away from the hug. "As long as you don't keep me up all night with your loud, loud voice, I think we'll do just fine," Regina joked.

Her sister narrowed her eyes at her. 'Did my baby sister seriously just make a sex joke?' the redhead thought. She decided to ignore her comment and threw her arm around Regina's shoulder, pressing into her tightly.

"Don't worry, sister dear, you'll love it here." She told her as they walked out to her car.

Regina smiled. She wasn't sure how she felt about living in such a small town, she had spent her whole life in New York but the minute her parents had to leave on business, they persisted that Regina goes to live with her twenty-year-old half sister. Maybe Storybrooke would surprise her, who knows, this might be where she finds her calling. When the sisters stepped outside, Zelena led her to her car, although it wasn't actually Zelena's, she just borrowed it from a friend since her one was in the garage. The brunette immediately grimaced at the sight of the small yellow bug in front of her as Zelena popped the trunk open, waiting for Regina to put her bags in it.

The older sister scoffed. "Come on, Regina, just put your bags in and we'll get going."

"I am not getting in that death trap!" Regina replied in disgust.

Zelena laughed at her response. "Don't worry, sis, this is just until we get to my place then you can walk wherever the hell you want. Besides, I'm giving it straight back as soon we get there," the redhead winked.

Regina was confused, "Wait, this isn't your car?" She asked with hope.

"No, mine's is in the garage, a friend offered to take me here but I thought it would be best to just go myself, you know, sister bonding or whatever. She let me borrow her car anyway though."

Okay, now Regina was relieved. 'It's only just for a short while,' she thought before placing her bags gently in the back and moving to sit in the front passenger seat. Zelena took her place in the driver's seat before smiling at her and starting the engine.

The two sat and spoke about Regina's life in New York and about what she could do in Storybrooke. Zelena informed her of all the best places to go whilst she was here and to make herself at home because she'd be here for a while and would quickly become a regular. As Zelena drove across the town line, a motorcycle came speeding out of nowhere, the driver pulling it up alongside Regina's window before grabbing on to the open window. Regina was positively terrified, what kind of idiot would do such a thing, she didn't know if they were going to rob them or what but she caught a flash of blonde hair as she tried to get a look at the person's face. Zelena laughed at the stranger gripping onto the car, speeding the car up as to keep the pace with the motorbike. The brunette was beginning to feel sick, she didn't like this one bit.

"Zelena, what the hell are you doing?" She snapped.

Zelena continued to laugh but now she was laughing at her sister's scared expression, "Relax, Regina, she's the one who lent me the car."

"So why the hell is she grabbing onto my window?" Regina shrieked, still terrified.

"Because that's what she does," she replied before turning her attention back to the mysterious blonde on the side of the bug, "You're insane!" She shouted whilst laughing.

The blonde didn't verbally reply but she tapped her hand against the door twice signalling that she was going to leave before she pulled away from the car and sped ahead on the road leading to Storybrooke. Regina's first encounter with a regular was nothing like Zelena described it, it was terrifying, she even for a second that she was going die. How was she supposed to know that Zelena's friend was a complete lunatic who likes risk her life but gripping onto passing cars.

"Idiot," Regina mumbled.

"What was that, sis?" Zelena asked, recovery from her laughing fit.

Regina just shook her head. "Nothing." The brunette rolled up her window and leaned her head against it. 'What have I let myself in for?' She thought, not wanting to offend her sister.

The sisters continued their ride in silence, mostly because Regina wasn't responding to Zelena other than nodding her head, letting her know that she was still listening. The redhead finally sighed and gave up, she knew her sister wasn't interested but it was worth a try, right? They finally pulled up outside of a small building, Regina assuming that her sister lived in one of the apartments inside. This place was nothing like New York but that wasn't her sister's fault, maybe she'd actually enjoy living here better. Regina highly doubted herself with that one but she could at least pretend so that way, she'd feel a little better about it.

Zelena got out of the car and went to get her sister's bags from the back when was stopped by a handsome, brown haired man. 'Since when did Zelena start seeing someone?' Regina thought before getting out of the car.

The handsome man smiled at her and helped Zelena get the bags. He placed them down on the ground on before sticking his hand out to her. "Robin Locksley, at your service," he smiled. Regina returned the smile and shook his hand. "You must be Regina, Zelena has told me so much about you. She speaks very highly of you." He seemed sincere about his statement.

Regina looked at Zelena, who blushed, before she asked what she had been thinking, "Thank you, I'm afraid the same can't be said for you, Mr Locksley. Are the two of you dating?"

Both Robin and Zelena chuckled and noticeably blushed. "I certainly would be honoured if we were, she's a beautiful young woman but I'm afraid not."

"He lives across the hall," Zelena smiled.

Regina could tell that they both obviously liked each other but she decided that she wouldn't push or play matchmaker just yet, she barely even knows her sister and has only just met this man, he seemed nice enough but what if he was the complete opposite?

"I, uh, see that Emma allowed you to borrow her car for the trip, you could've just let me know and you could've used mine," Robin told her sister.

'Oh for the love of god, Zelena, you knew you could've picked me up in his car so why didn't you? Anything would've been better than that monstrosity!' Regina thought.

Zelena shook her head, "Robin, you have done far too much for me. Besides, Emma was over anyway and she insisted, you know what she's like," the redhead joked.

Robin laughed along with her.

So Emma was the name of the blonde lunatic. Maybe Regina would have to give this Emma a piece of her mind when she comes over for her car. After Zelena and Robin had finished their completely obvious flirting with each other, the man helped the two get the bags upstairs; placing them in what would be Regina's room for the remainder of her stay. She thanked the older man and waited until he had left her room to unpack. Regina let out a loud sigh. It was going to take her a while to get used to living in Storybrooke but who knows what lies around the corner?

 ** _Thoughts? Please leave a review and let me know guys, thank you all and until next time_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_There aren't any changes in this chapter but a few people didn't like that this was going to be a g!P so I've decided to make it just plain ole' Emma Swan, I apologise to those who were wanting the g!P storyline but don't worry, I can always write one in the future! Anyway, here's chapter two!_**

It was coming up for 8 o'clock and this Emma woman still hadn't returned for her car, Regina was beginning to wonder if it even belonged to her. She was broke from her thoughts when Zelena returned from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn for the two, the redhead sitting down beside on the couch placing the bowl between them.

"So, have you decided on a movie yet?" Zelena asked.

Regina had been surfing the channels for the past ten minutes looking for something they could watch together on her first night, so far she had come across a documentary about trees, a love story between two teenagers and a horror with some dumb blonde as the star. She wasn't in the mood for any of those options but the one that appealed to her most was the horror, neither of sisters liked horrors but they'd rather watch that than suffer two hours of two teenagers fall in love only to find out one of them will die.

"Ugh, I hope you're not relying on me to give you a hug whilst we watch this, I hate gore," Zelena scoffed.

The younger of the two rolled her eyes but just before she could respond, someone knocked on the front door. Regina sprung to her feet before Zelena could and rushed to answer it. When she opened it, there was a blonde woman standing on the other side, she knew exactly who she was after she spotted that familiar red leather jacket. Emma.

"Woah, you're not Zelena," the blonde said slowly.

Regina found herself rolling her eyes again, "Zelena, where are the car keys?" She shouted back at her sister.

Almost as soon as she asked the question, Zelena was on her feet and standing behind her with a smile on her face. "Hey, come in for a minute," the redhead smiled, grabbing the blonde's hand and pulling her inside, sitting her down on the couch. "Wait here."

Regina was just closing the door when she saw her sister leave the room she had just instructed Emma to stay in. 'She's is so fucking weird,' Regina thought of her older sister. The brunette made her way to the living room and sat beside the blonde, making sure she left enough space between them. Emma kept sending glances her way before she just full on stared at her, it was getting difficult for Regina to ignore.

"What?" she finally snapped.

Emma chuckled. "I'm guessing you're Regina, Zelena told me you were staying with her for a while."

"And you're the idiot who almost killed herself today! What the hell were you thinking? Actually, you know what? I don't even care, just try to stay out of my way whilst I'm here." Regina told her bitterly.

Emma smirked but didn't say anything; Zelena never mentioned that her sister was feisty. Speaking of, the redhead had just returned from wherever she had been with a blanket in her hands. She plopped herself on Emma's free side before throwing the blanket over herself and taking Emma's left arm and wrapping it around her, snuggling into the blonde.

"My darling sister decided that we were going to be watching a horror movie tonight and you know how I get with them so, for you to get your car keys back, you have to stay here until the movie is finished and protect me." Zelena said seriously.

Emma laughed at her. "Babe, you know I'd love to stay and cuddle but I have to get back out to the shop, your car won't fix itself."

Babe? Cuddle? 'Oh god, please don't tell me Zelena's with this imbecile!' Regina wanted to gag at the thought. 'Wait a second, is Zelena pouting?'

The redhead looked up at the younger blonde with sad eyes and a pout, "But Em, if you don't cuddle me then who's going to look after me when I get scared and lonely?"

Again, Emma chuckled at her. "I'm sure your sister would be able to take my place for one night."

'Now that's just wrong on so many levels,' Regina grimaced.

Zelena sighed, "Okay... But I expect you here on Tuesday night, same time as always." She said lifting herself from the blonde's embrace.

"You know I'd never miss it." She paused and turned her head towards Regina, "I guess I'll see you around, Regina." The blonde smirked.

Regina just ignored her and watched as Zelena gave the blonde her car keys before walking her to the door, trying to be as subtle as possible, she tried to get a good look at what the two were doing.

"Thank you for letting me borrow your car," Zelena said quietly.

"Anytime, your sister's cute, especially when she's pretending not to be creeping on us right now. Maybe she's jealous? She know about us?" Emma replied in an equally as quiet voice.

Zelena slapped the blonde's shoulder lightly, "There is no 'us', Em, I thought you were fine with being my cuddle buddy?"

Emma laughed, both women knew they were each kidding but Emma loved the redhead, maybe not in a romantic way but she loved her. Zelena had always supported her through everything; she's the only person in Storybrooke that the blonde trusts and she likes that she can make Zelena feel safe and protected. As far as Emma was concerned, Zelena was her best friend and she wouldn't change her for the world. The blonde gently cupped the redhead's face with her hands and leaned in, kissing her forehead.

"Babe, being cuddle buddies with you is what gets me through the week," she chuckled.

Zelena shared her chuckle and leaned in to the kiss. "Now go fix my car, I love you."

Emma pulled away, "I love you too. Oh and tell your sister to call me." She winked before she walked down the stairs that led her outside.

All Regina heard from that conversation was them telling each other they loved each other as well as seeing her sister lean into a kiss. 'My sister's more of an idiot than I thought'. After Zelena had locked the door, she came back and sat beside her sister with a smile on her face. The redhead nudged her sister with her foot before talking. "So, you seemed to have made quite the impression on her." Zelena winked.

Regina rolled her eyes, she could imagine that she's going to be doing that an awful lot now that she's here, "Well, I apologise that your girlfriend can't keep her eyes to herself. What do you even see in her? And isn't she like, I don't know, my age?" Regina wasn't aware of how jealous she sounded.

Zelena just smirked at her. "She's eighteen, wait, you thought that we're together?" Regina looked at her as if to say 'Duh'. The older sister laughed, "She's not my girlfriend. As strange as this will sound, she's my best friend."

Regina was confused. "So why do you guys have cuddle nights?"

"Because I like to be held and she likes holding me." Zelena said as if it were obvious.

"But doesn't that complicate things?" Regina asked.

Her sister sighed. "Sister dear, Emma and I have a very special relationship. We've always just had a special bond with each other, at first, it started out sexually but then we realised that we didn't want to ruin that bond, it was too precious. There are things that only she can understand about me and it's the same with her, that's why we have regular 'cuddle nights', as you put it, sometimes we just need someone who understands." Zelena smiled.

Regina suddenly felt bad for her sister, she had moved to Storybrooke when she was also sixteen, except, Zelena had no one. Of course, Regina knows it's not her fault that her sister left, once Zelena has her mind set on something it would be next to impossible to change it. Regina decided to change the subject; she didn't feel like she knew her sister well enough for them to have a deep conversation. "So, if you're not dating Emma, does mean that there's still hope for you and Robin?" She cheekily asked.

Zelena almost spat out her drink, "Okay, I think it's time we actually watch this movie," Zelena tried to avoid the topic.

After a few seconds in silence, Regina spoke up, "You know, I can tell he likes you. Maybe you should make the first move, ask him out, I know you like him too."

"Just shut up and watch the movie," Zelena joked, trying her hardest not to blush.

The two sisters had turned their attention to the movie but before she became fully engrossed in it, Regina noticed that Zelena had a small smile on her face. 'Perhaps this won't be so bad,' the brunette thought.

 ** _So, what did you guys think? Were you expecting Zelena and Emma to be something more than friends or did you see their friendship coming? Please leave reviews, I can't wait to see what you guys think, until next time_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I do not own OUAT or any of the characters mentioned_**

Emma left her best friend's house with a small smirk on her face, she never expected her younger sister to be so... Attractive. She swung her car keys around her fingers before deciding that she was just going to walk, it was a quiet and peaceful night anyway, it's not as if Emma was looking for trouble. When she arrived at the garage, she decided that she was just going to go home, Zelena could wait another day for her car, it's not like she needed it, the town was small enough. Besides, Emma knew that if she needed a car she could easily borrow her bug or even ask Robin, the blonde knows he would be more than willing take the redhead anywhere she wanted, the man was smitten, I mean, who wouldn't be?

Emma unlocked her front door and stepped inside, shrugging off her leather jacket and kicking her boots off. She looked around, realising that her father still wasn't back from his fishing trip, the blonde sighed. Her mother had been home alone for most of the day and although she said didn't mind, Emma did. She hated leaving her mother home by herself, what if something happened to her whilst they were gone. Emma would never be able to forgive herself. She stepped over her younger brother's toys that had just been left lying; she'd clean them up tomorrow, and entered the living room where she saw her mother sleeping on the couch. Emma sighed; she looked so innocent and young when she slept. Emma's eyes were then drawn to the tubes that were inserted into her mother's nostrils, eyes flicking back and forth between the tubes and the tank at her mother's feet. She hated seeing her in so much pain, of course, Mary Margaret would never admit it, she was far too strong to admit defeat. The young blonde made her way over to her sleeping mother and sat beside her, resting her head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, mom," she whispered.

She wasn't expecting the older woman to be awake so when she stroked her shoulder, Emma jumped before she realised that it was just her mother. "Emma, sweetie, where were you?" She asked sleepily.

Emma didn't know whether to tell her mom that she was at Zelena's or not, the older brunette had grown fond of Zelena, she was convinced that she and Emma were together and it made her happy, no matter how many times Emma told her they were just friends, her mother never listened and would often drop hints about how Emma should settle down with her. Fortunately, Zelena was also fond of her mother and loved spending time with her whenever she was over at Emma's and, much like Emma, she didn't mind the comments, that was another reason why Emma loved the redhead, she always supported her through the darkest of times. When Emma was fifteen and her brother was a year old, Mary Margaret was diagnosed with Thyroid cancer, she was only given months to live but she powered through it, unfortunately, she has been bedridden for the past year because the cancer spread, she's trying but she knows she may not win this time.

"I was with Zelena." Emma told her truthfully.

Her mother let out a content hum and smiled, "You need to take her back here, I haven't seen her in a while." It wasn't so much of a request, it was a polite demand. "You two make a wonderful couple." The blonde couldn't find it in her to correct her mother this time, she was too tired and Mary Margaret was on so much medication that she wouldn't even remember this in the morning.

Emma was beginning to tear up; she was so glad that her mother accepted Zelena into their family but she hated that mother now only wanted to see her best friend because she knew she didn't have long left. "I will, mom, I promise." Emma told her before kissing her on the side of the head. That's how the two slept that night, their heads leaning against each other's with Mary Margaret's arm around Emma.

The next morning, Regina awoke in her new bedroom; her first night in Storybrooke wasn't as bad as she thought. She quickly got dressed and went to go make breakfast, frowning when she realised Zelena had left her a note on the counter.

' _Gone to get my car,_

 _Enjoy school,_

 _Kisses, Zelena x'_

'I wonder if she's ever left a note like that for Emma,' she thought about the blonde. Regina didn't know it yet but she was clearly jealous of her sister's relationship with the girl, especially after she said that it had been sexual. The younger sister looked at the clock and realised that she would be late if she didn't hurry up so she quickly finished her toast before grabbing her bag and heading to the school, surely she'd find it easily, it's not exactly a big town. She made her way through the streets in the direction she hoped the school was in when a familiar yellow bug pulled up alongside her, the passenger window rolled down and Emma leaned over as far as she could.

"You need a ride?" She asked.

The brunette contemplated ignoring her but she knew the blonde would just proceed to annoy her further. "Is this the direction of the school?" She asked, not bothering to look at her.

Emma smirked. "Get in the car."

Regina's head snapped around to look at the blonde. "Excuse me? You don't tell me what to do, I am not my sister!"

'Kinky,' Emma thought back to the time where Zelena let the blonde do whatever she wanted to her. Snapping out of her thoughts, she continued to slowly drive beside Regina. "You don't like me very much, do you?"

Regina let out a sarcastic laugh, "And what gives you that idea?"

Emma shrugged. "Because you think I'm dating your sister." Emma cockily replied. The brunette shot her a glare. "Come on, I swear I don't bite. Do you really think your sister would trust me to fix her car if she didn't like me?"

"I have no interest in what my sister thinks of you and just for the record, I don't care if you were dating her, Zelena's a grown woman, she can do what she wants. And you, why would I care about who you were dating?" They both went silent. "You're running out of road, Emma."

'Shit,' Emma thought before bringing her bug to halt and stepping out, jogging over to the brunette, standing in front of her as to block her path. "Regina, please, Zelena asked me to look after you today and I'm not going to let her down."

Regina went to step around her. "Well then you can tell my sister that I don't need nor do I want a babysitter, goodbye, Emma." The brunette stormed past her. Emma decided that it would be wise not to go after her; she's kind of scary when she's angry, especially for a small person. The blonde smirked inwardly at her little joke and watched Regina walk ahead.

She was suddenly surprised out of her daze by another brunette; the only different was that this brunette craved the blonde's attention. "Hey you, where's your bike?" The woman asked wrapping her arms around Emma's neck.

Emma's arms remained at her sides, she wasn't particularly a fan of the girl in front of her but she figured she would humour her. "I left it at Zelena's place." Emma knew the lie would throw Lily off, smirking when she saw that the brunette now had a frown on her face rather than a flirtatious smile.

"Anyway, can I have a ride? I broke up with August because I had my eye on someone else and now he won't give me a ride to school, maybe you could be my hero?" She asked, the flirtatious smile back as she bit her lip in what she must have thought was a seductive manner.

Emma rolled her eyes at Lily's poor attempts to flirt with her, "Whatever, just get in the car and don't touch anything!" The blonde removed her arms from around her neck and got in her car. The two drove in silence to the school, mostly because Emma couldn't stand hearing Lily's cringe worthy pick-up lines so she just turned up the radio to drown out the brunette's voice, praying that she got the hint. After a couple minutes of driving, Emma stopped at a red light. She was slightly grateful because she could see Zelena crossing the street towards her car; she knew as soon as the redhead spotted Lily, she would help Emma out. The blonde noticed the smirk on Zelena's face as she neared the car, 'Thank you Jesus for giving me Zelena Mills.' The young blonde thought as she rolled down her window. Lily hadn't seen the redhead yet and was confused as to why Emma had rolled down her window. She placed her hand on Emma's thigh and was about to ask what she was doing, making sure she pressed her cleavage out as much as possible before Zelena's head appeared at the window and leaned in, wrapping her hand around the blonde's head and pulling her towards her. Emma eagerly leaned into the kiss her best friend was currently giving her, although there was no tongue involved, Zelena made sure to make it seem as though she was giving the blonde major action as a way of telling Lily to back off. Emma smirked against the redhead's lips after hearing the exaggerated moans she was expressing. The two pulled away from each other and Zelena glared at the brunette beside Emma, Lily was instantly terrified so she quickly removed her hand from Emma's thigh and moved to sit straight in her seat.

"Baby, I bought more strawberries and cream for us tonight since we used it all the other night; I hope you'll be over straight after work." Zelena flirted. If Emma didn't know any better she'd think they were a genuine couple, she swore Zelena could be an actress.

"Wouldn't miss it, babe," Emma winked back.

Zelena smirked at the clearly jealous and pissed off brunette, 'Just take the fucking hint and see that she doesn't like you,' the redhead thought, getting protective over her best friend.

The traffic light had just turned amber which meant Emma had to pull away in seconds but before the light turned green, she decided to piss Lily off more. "I gotta go, I love you," she said before quickly pecking Zelena's lips. The redhead smiled before telling her she loves her too. She quickly got onto the pavement just as the lights turned green and waved to Emma as she watched her pull away. Emma smirked when she saw the sour look on Lily's face. 'That'll teach you.' Emma hoped.

Zelena smiled at their teamwork, it doesn't matter where they were, if either didn't want the attention of a persistent and flirty man or woman, they would signal for the other to come help them and they would play the part of their lover. However, Zelena's smile faded from her as soon as she saw that her sister had watched the entire scene, even though Regina wouldn't admit to it, Zelena knew she was crushing on the blonde. Before she could explain herself, Regina scoffed and stormed past her, heading towards the school. Zelena contemplated chasing after her but she knew it would be pointless so she sent a quick to Emma, knowing that the blonde would at least try to explain things to Regina. She sighed before picking up her again and calling Robin.

 ** _You like? Leave a review and let me know what you thought about this chapter! Thank you guys, until next time_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_To people who have asked, I will not be removing Robin from the description, this is not an OutlawQueen fic but Robin will still be playing an important role. If people read the summary before opening this fic then they would know that it wasn't going to be an OutlawQueen story and I have ensured that people know this is a SwanQueen fic by ticking that little box which allows the pairing to happen. I apologise if I sound rude but people have been asking to remove Robin, whether that's because they thought this would be OutlawQueen or because they don't like Robin I do not know, nothing will be changing anytime soon. On the other hand, I appreciate what everyone has been saying about this fic, I'm glad to hear that you guys are still enjoying!_**

When Emma arrived in the school car park, she immediately made sure that Lily left her alone and went to stand at the gate. She had received Zelena's text and was instantly worried, she knew she didn't have the best relationship with her sister but at least she was trying. Emma heard the warning bell ring, signalling that people should begin making their way to class but there was still no sign of Regina so Emma continued to wait, her arms crossed. It wouldn't be the first time she was late and it certainly wasn't going to be the last. She smirked when she spotted a familiar brunette storming her way towards the entrance, Regina hadn't noticed her yet so Emma decided to have a little fun with the younger girl. Emma, quickly checking to if Regina had lifted head, moved around to the other side of the wall, out of sight from anyone who was to come into the car park. She could hear the brunette getting closer but just as she was about to jump out, the second bell went and Emma could see Mr Gold come out of the entrance. 'Shit,' she thought. If Gold caught anyone outside after the bell had went he would destroy them, Emma knew that whenever he caught someone they would then be expelled and their education would be no more, Gold had no mercy when it came to those who skipped class so the blonde always made sure she could sneak in through the back entrance every time she was late, not that it mattered, her father was the sheriff and that's mainly why Emma hadn't been kicked out of school yet. She noticed that Gold had turned his attention away from the entrance and was now looking along the side of the school, desperate to catch someone. Emma almost forgot the reason she was behind the wall in the first place until Regina walked straight past her. 'Fuck, Gold's going to have her head if she gets anywhere near him!' Emma's eyes widened as she panicked on what to do. As if on impulse, she grabbed the brunette's arm and pulled her in beside the wall, the blonde pushing her into the wall as she quickly covered her mouth so she wouldn't alert Gold.

Regina was not expecting someone to jump her as she entered the school, the younger girl was terrified at first but as soon as she saw emerald green eyes, her mood changed from scared to extremely pissed. Before she could protest, Emma put her hand over her mouth and told her to be quiet. Regina rolled her eyes but watched as Emma looked around the wall, the older blonde letting out a relieved sigh when she saw that Gold was heading inside. Suddenly, Emma felt something wet against her hand. She grimaced and pulled her hand back, wiping it on her jeans.

"Gross, did you just lick me?" She asked in disgust.

"Well maybe if you didn't decide to jump me in front of the school, what is your problem?" Regina asked, her voice rising slightly. Emma's snapped between the school entrance and Regina before she leaned forward so her head was inches away from the brunette's.

"Will you be quiet? I'm saving your ass! You wanna get expelled on your first day?" Emma snapped in a whisper.

'What the hell is she talking about?', Regina was confused by the blonde's small outburst. Emma noticed the look on her face before she rolled her eyes.

"If Mr Gold catches you coming in late your education will be over!"

"So, what am I supposed to do? Skip my first day?" Regina asked sarcastically.

'Well I see the attitude runs in the family' Emma thought whilst rolling her eyes. "Okay, first of all, a 'thank you' would be nice, princess. And second of all, relax! I know a way in and we won't get caught, it works for me all the time."

'Did she just call me princess?', "Of course it does, you clearly have no concerns for you education or your own life since you were willing to grab onto a moving car yesterday! And do not call me princess, just get me into school!" Regina snapped.

Emma smirked, she knew the anger was just an act, the blonde could tell that Regina enjoyed being pressed tightly against her seconds ago. "Whatever you say, princess. Come on," Emma winked as she grabbed Regina's hand and led her to the back of the school.

Regina's mouth snapped shut, she hated the blonde, what did Zelena ever see in her? She was childish and rude and just plain irritating! The brunette was going to reply but she didn't even want to listen to the blonde's voice at this point, she just allowed herself to be led away, hoping that the blonde would actually help her. However, luck was not on her side today because the walk to the back of the school was longer than she thought. Emma insisted that it was so Gold didn't catch them but Regina was sure there had to be a quicker way around. After a few moments of silence, Emma spoke up, much to Regina's disappointment.

"So, uh, about what you saw earlier, at the car, your sister and I were just-" Regina cut her off.

"I do not want to hear about how you and my sister were playing tonsil tennis for what was probably the billionth time!" The brunette tried her best not to act jealous.

Emma stopped, forcing Regina to stop as well. "Would you just shut up and listen for one second! For the last time, I am not dating your sister! What you saw earlier only happened because Lily has been getting on my ass for months and I'm sick of it so, because Zelena was there, she helped me out." The older of the two tried to explain.

Regina scoffed in disgust, "By sticking her tongue down your throat?" The brunette interrupted her again and Emma was getting tired of it.

"Okay, there was no tongue involved! It was just friends helping each other out, I would've done the same for her and maybe, if you stopped being such a pain in the ass, I'd do the same for you." Emma said quietly, she tried to convince herself that it was just because Regina was her best friend's baby sister and she felt obligated to help take care of her but the blonde couldn't deny the attraction she felt towards Regina.

Regina blushed at the statement; she wasn't expecting that from the blonde. "Well, I'd prefer it if you kept that mouth away from mine. How many other girls have you 'helped' out?" She tried to sound disgusted.

"I don't have to kiss you on the mouth, you know? And for the record, just Zelena, she's the only person who I actually give a damn about in this town," The blonde flirted. She didn't want to mention how she loved her parents and her younger brother just as much as she loved Zelena, to be honest; she just wasn't in the mood to talk about how her mother is going to die soon. Emma had only opened up to one person about her family and that was, of course, Zelena and not only that, the redhead was the only person who Emma cared enough about to introduce her to her family.

'Are you fucking kidding me? Control yourself, Regina." The smaller girl thought but she couldn't help but think about what it would be like if she allowed Emma to touch her intimately. "You're disgusting," another lie.

Emma's superpower was going off like crazy, she could tell that the brunette was lying but she didn't want to embarrass her further after seeing her blush. 'She's kinda adorable when she blushes,' Emma thought.

Things should have been awkward right there since neither of the two had said anything for a few seconds and because Regina was avoiding meeting the blonde's gaze. Emma let out a breath before taking Regina's hand again, "Come on, I better get you to class quickly."

Regina nodded before allowing herself to be led away by the blonde again, there was something different with the way Emma said that last sentence, it almost sounded like she cared, of course, Regina knew she must have been mistaken but you never know; Emma might surprise her.

Meanwhile, Regina's older sister was currently sitting across from Robin in the diner. "I just don't know what to do; I want to get to know her but what if it's too late? I know what she must be feeling right now, I felt the same when I moved here but I just want to have a proper relationship with my sister." The redhead said, she was upset after Regina just stormed past her earlier.

Robin smiled sympathetically; he reached over the table to take Zelena's hand, caressing it gently. She had told him exactly what had happened and he felt awful for the older woman, he knew about Emma and Zelena's relationship but it didn't particularly affect him that much, he knew they were nothing more than the best of friends. In fact, Robin was quite fond of Emma, he genuinely enjoyed her company and the blonde felt exactly the same way about him. "Zelena, don't worry, I'm sure she'll come around. The way I have interpreted it is that maybe Regina has a crush on our little blonde friend. I'm sure that once Emma talks to her then she'll understand it a little more. But, until then, you know you'll always have me and Emma." Robin smiled.

Zelena returned his smile, she thought back to what Regina told her yesterday but she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind, there was no way Robin was interested in dating her. 'Maybe in another life.' She thought sadly before she intertwined their fingers together.

Robin brought her hand to his lips, kissing it gently before placing both of their hands back on the table, continuing to hold them. Zelena just assumed he had done the action as an act of friendship and sympathy but she still blushed and smiled shyly at him. Robin knew there was no way the redhead was interested in him romantically, the thought saddened both of them. 'Maybe in another life,' they both thought mutually.

 ** _So what did you think? SwanQueen is progressing, yay! What do you guys think about the Robin/Zelena pairing? I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter as much as I have, please leave a review and let me know, thank you, until next time_**


	5. Please Read

**_This is not an update but I am getting sick of seeing complaints about this fic so please take a moment or two to read this._**

 ** _Okay, so this fic has been getting a lot of hate in regards to the tagging of Robin and the relationship between him and Zelena. Again, if people READ the summary and looked at the characters already tagged they would see that this is NOT an OutlawQueen fic. If people don't like that Robin is tagged under a SwanQueen fic then you can just scroll past it, the only people making an issue out of are those who are complaining. If you know you aren't going to like this fic then don't open it, I am a multishipper and I will be writing more fics about other ships but for now, I am doing SwanQueen stories and if people don't like them then you don't need to go out of your way to read it. There are plenty other fics that suit what you are looking for so why make an issue out of one you don't even want to read in the first place. I didn't mean to offend anyone with who I tagged in the story, I'm not out looking for trouble like some of you have been saying, all I am doing is writing a fic that I think would entertain the SwanQueen fandom so when you call me pathetic and other horrible names, please think about how I am not the one causing trouble. I'll say this again, if you don't like the idea or the pairing in this fic, which is clearly stated in the summary, then DO NOT read it. I don't make the decision for you to read it so if you don't like it, find something that you do like rather than causing problems for this one._**

 ** _Also, some people don't like the idea of the Robin/Zelena pairing because of the 'victim & rapist' situation. I don't mean to sound rude but isn't fanfiction where you can make your own storylines? Where you can change the characters to suit what you like? In my story, Zelena is nothing like she is in show and if you had read this fic you would see that from the first chapter. Again, if you don't like the pairing then you don't have to read. But the fact that people are complaining because of what their characters are like on the show is ridiculous. If fanfiction had to stick to cannon then we wouldn't get half of the ships we wanted to see so please keep that in mind._**

 ** _I apologise if I sound rude because it isn't everyone who has been saying this but there have been a couple of negative reviews and it's just people out to cause trouble. Like I said before, if you don't like the pairings or summary (which clearly shows that it is not OutlawQueen) then do not open this fic and then complain that it's nothing like you thought. It is not my fault that you were still expecting one thing when, even in the first chapter, I have made it obvious that it will be a SwanQueen story so please just save yourself the trouble of complaining and just exit the fic._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Before we get into this chapter, I just want to say thank you to all of those who have shared their kind words and showed their support for this fic after the issues that have been happened. I genuinely cannot explain how grateful I am knowing that there are people who have not been put off by any of this and are sticking by it, I just want people to know that all of your words are truly appreciated, whilst reading them they actually put a smile on my face. I wasn't going to continue with this story due to the amount of hate it has been getting but you guys definitely changed my mind and to those who have been a bit concerned on whether the story will change because of that fear not! I will be continuing with my original idea otherwise this fic wouldn't work and I would be stumped for ideas, thank you all so much! I'm going to shut up now so that you guys can read this chapter, I hope you enjoy! Oh and I do not own OUAT or any of the characters mentioned_**

Regina was surprised when Emma took her straight into the school without any problems; she thought the blonde was going mess around and take her somewhere that wasn't even remotely close to where she needed to be. Regina felt bad for judging the blonde but that didn't mean Emma was off the hook just yet, Regina still wasn't particularly fond of her. The younger girl headed towards her first class of the day, claiming that she got lost as she walked in ten minutes late. Fortunately, the teacher, Miss French, was extremely understanding and welcomed Regina to the class with a smile. Regina liked her already. However, the same could not be said for her next teacher, Mr Mendel, there wasn't a single person that he liked in the town, let alone in the school. What riled the man up more was the fact that Emma Swan had just strolled into his classroom almost half an hour late.

'Please do not tell me she is in this class,' Regina silently prayed. She thought she had gotten away from the irritating blonde and her hideous red jacket.

The teacher grunted, he especially hated Emma Swan. "Miss Swan, I'd appreciate it if you would make the effort to arrive on time if you're going to walk into my classroom."

"And I'd appreciate it if you would make the effort to actually teach us something if you're going to walk into this school." The blonde retaliated.

The whole apart from Regina snickered, they loved it when Emma was here, she always gave the teachers what for and they loved seeing the staff struggle to come up with something that would stump the blonde. Regina, however, just rolled her eyes. 'Are you kidding me?' Emma still stood at the front of the class; she was now scanning the room to find an empty seat. Regina tried to hide herself by slowly sliding down in her chair, the only free seat was beside her and she didn't want to spend the rest of the year sitting next to that delinquent. The blonde smirked when she noticed Regina's reaction and made her way towards the back of the room, her eyes on the seat beside the brunette.

"Miss Swan, you do not get to speak to me like that!" Mr Mendel snapped.

"Oh, what are you gonna do? Expel me? Please, you and I both know that my dad will fight tooth and nail to keep me here so I'm afraid you're stuck with me again, Gregory." Emma threw back over her shoulder.

The class were now struggling to contain their laughter, Mendel was speechless. He knew the blonde was absolutely correct but he could not stand her. He was one of the teachers who had tried to make her life a living a hell and, as usual, had failed miserably. The teacher glared at the back of the blonde's head before continuing with his lesson, what else could he have done? Emma smirked as she saw Regina roll her eyes as she approached her, the blonde leaning down to whisper in her ear. "This seat taken?"

Emma already knew the answer but if the brunette didn't want her to sit there and wouldn't, Emma would just leave the class. Regina looked at her and just nodded, the younger girl didn't want to cause any more trouble in the class, she knew Emma was probably just going to sit there anyway; it's not as if she cared what Regina said. Beside, Regina knew she didn't even need to acknowledge Emma's presence; it would be easy to ignore her, right?

Emma threw herself on the empty chair, not even bothering to get her work out; she didn't even carry a bag around. And Zelena wanted her to take care of her at school? Regina hoped that it was all a huge joke and that the blonde was all of sudden going to turn around and say that she was an undercover cop or something equally as unrealistic but unfortunately for Regina, this was her life now. For the duration of the class, she could feel Emma's eyes on her every now and then and she was seriously starting to creep her out. It was extremely hard to focus and take notes with an idiot blonde staring at her. At the end of the class, she finally snapped.

"Do you have a problem?" Regina asked rudely as she packed her books away.

Emma shrugged, "Well, the way I see it, you're the one with a problem with me, princess." She smirked.

"I wouldn't have a problem with you if you just left me alone! And stop staring at me, it is not sexy, it does not make you appear mysterious and intriguing, it is creepy! And so help me, if your response to this is to do with how my sister begs to differ, I will hit you in the face. Now go away!" Regina was getting pissed now, she knew that most of her statement was a lie, Emma was kind of sexy and mysterious but she would never admit that to her. That would just be embarrassing.

Emma just chuckled at the brunette. "You're really cute when you're pretending to hate me but, uh, I hear you have to actually compliment and be nice to someone if you want to go out on a date with them."

'Did she just ask me out on a date?' The sixteen-year-old thought. Surely she had just heard her incorrectly, not that she'd go out with her anyway. 'Hold on, she thinks I'm cute?' Regina was trying her hardest not to let her blush show.

Regina scoffed. "Believe me; I do not want to date you. All I want you to do for me is leave me alone, I am not interested in your help and I am most certainly not interested in you!" She spat before storming of the classroom.

Emma couldn't help the smile that formed on her face; Regina Mills was going to be the death of her. The blonde bit her lip before she ran out after the young girl, ignoring Mendel's angry shouts that were telling her to stay in the class for the time being. She weaved her way in and out of the crowds until she reached the side of the brunette who was doing her best to ignore her. Regina rolled her eyes and let out another scoff when she realised that Emma was once again at her side. She just ignored the blonde, walking up to her locker and placing her books in there. Emma still hadn't moved and was currently waiting for Regina to finish putting her books away to talk to her. She wasn't expecting the smaller girl to slam the locker shut and turn her attention to the blonde.

"What do you want, Emma?" She snapped.

"For you to give me a chance. I know that you don't like me very much," Emma began.

"Oh, really? What gives you that idea?" Regina interrupted as she rolled her eyes.

"Would you stop with the interrupting? Anyway, I know that you don't like me, I know I didn't make the best first impression," Regina opened her mouth to interrupt again but Emma was quick to continue, "I swear to god if you say one word before I'm finished, I will tell your sister that you snuck into school and were late for your first class. Regina, I just want you to give me a chance; I know that I want to get to know you and it's not just because you're my best friend's sister. Let me take you out, it's not a date before you freak, it's just two people getting to know each other and if you still don't like me after that then fine, I'll leave you alone but just... Just think about it." Emma said with pleading eyes.

'Sounds like a date to me,' Regina thought. She wouldn't be completely opposed to that idea, she just didn't want to involve herself with the wrong people, she has been the perfect child for years and nothing is going to change her reputation regardless of how much she is crushing on Emma. The brunette pretended that she had no interest in what the older girl had to offer and tried to sound as bored as she could when she replied. "Fine but it is not a date! I'll most likely see you back at Zelena's apartment at some point so we will discuss a time and place then."

Emma smiled. Regina rolled her eyes for what Emma thought was the billionth time, before the brunette could walk away, Emma told her something. "Swan."

This confused Regina, she had no idea what the blonde was talking about. Emma noticed her confusion, "My last name... It's Swan."

'Emma Swan? I like it.' Regina thought, she had just realised that she didn't know Emma's last name until that point. "Well then, Miss Swan, I look forward to seeing you later." That was the last thing Regina said to her before walking off to her next class.

Emma stood beside the brunette's locker and watched her walk away. The smile on her face getting wider as she began planning out their non-date, she then tapped the locker lightly before walking away with a shy smile.

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter? Please let me know, thank you guys, until next time_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hi guys, sorry for the wait, updates may be less frequent now as I have a lot of things going on but don't worry, I will be updating this every week regardless of how busy I am! Oh and I do not own OUAT or any of the characters mentioned_**

Regina could not believe that she had just agreed to going out with Emma Swan. Even though she tried to convince herself it wasn't it date, she knew it would most likely go down that route and believe it or not, Regina wouldn't mind it one bit if the blonde was to kiss her at the end of the night. She didn't realise just how difficult it was to keep Emma off her mind for the rest of the day, no matter how hard she tried to pay attention in class, her thoughts kept drifting back to a certain rogue in a red leather jacket. Although she wasn't particularly a fan of the jacket, she knew it would definitely grow on her if Emma was the one wearing it. Regina knew she wouldn't be able to control herself around the blonde so she attempted to rush out of the school at the end of the day and get home before Emma could catch up to her. Unfortunately, she was wrong. The bug may be small but it was faster than she thought. As she quickly walked past the clock tower, the car she hated so much pulled up alongside her as the driver slowly drove it and rolled the window down, much like she had down this morning.

"You want a ride?" Emma asked, this time she was on the same side as Regina so she didn't have to lean over the console.

Regina just kept walking but turned to look at the blonde as she spoke. "Miss Swan, I thought you said you would leave me along if I agreed to go out with you. That is still not a date by the way." The younger girl was trying to convince herself more than she was Emma.

"Actually, I said I'd leave you alone once you'd made up your mind about me... After our 'non-date'. So I'm gonna ask you again, you want a ride?" Emma was getting far too cocky for Regina's liking.

Regina was quiet for a moment as she thought back to the blonde's words from earlier. Did she really say that? 'Crap, she's right!' Regina was tempted to roll her eyes again but this time, she stopped herself. She had to get used to living here and she most definitely had to get used to the annoying blonde that she was trying to avoid. "Miss Swan, I am perfectly capable of walking back to my sister's apartment myself, it is not that far from here if I remember correctly." Regina knew it was a lie, she had no idea how to get back to Zelena's place but she'd figure it out, it's not as if no one would find her if she got lost.

Emma caught the lie instantly, it was a strength of hers, she could always tell when someone was lying. "You have no idea where you are so, please, I insist." She smirked.

Regina didn't know how Emma knew she was lying, maybe she was walking in the wrong direction but she swore that she walked this way to school this morning. However, she did remember taking a shortcut so Emma couldn't bother her. 'Oh what the hell!' Regina thought, one ride with the older girl wasn't going to kill her. She quickly made her way around to the other side of the bug, climbing into the passenger seat beside Emma. The blonde smirking when she knew she had won their little argument.

"See, that wasn't so hard. You know, you don't need to keep the act up, princess, I know I'm growing on you," Okay, now the blonde was just getting on her nerves.

Regina looked outside of the window, she knew Emma would have that sexy little smirk on her face and if she faced her right now she wouldn't be afraid to wipe it off of her with her own lips. The brunette began blushing at the thought, did she seriously just think about kissing Emma? "Just shut up and take me home."

Emma chuckled as she put her foot down on the pedal, "You know, that's the same thing your sister said to me one night." Emma's chuckle turned into a laugh as soon as she saw the look in Regina's eyes, "Right, bad time to make the 'I slept with your sister' jokes, sorry."

Regina felt all kind of emotions rush to her head when Emma made the joke, she knew that Emma and Zelena had a past but it was over and had been for a while now but that still didn't stop the growing envy that she seemed to feeling every time the blonde said something or done something and related it back to her sister. She was relieved when Emma didn't open her mouth for the rest of the trip, if she said anything else Regina may have had to shut up her up. The younger girl blushed again; she seriously needed to stop thinking about what Emma's lips on hers would feel like. Regina was once again relieved when she saw that Emma was now driving down a familiar road, she knew that Zelena's apartment just around the corner. She really had to remember the route if she wanted to get home tomorrow without the company of Emma Swan. Unfortunately, Regina had no idea what Zelena's car looked like so she wasn't going to know if her sister was home, maybe it was better that she wasn't, Regina didn't feel like suffering Zelena's questioning as to why she was with Emma after insisting that she hated her. Emma, however, could see Zelena's car almost as soon as her bug turned the corner. She looked over at the brunette before stopping her car outside of Zelena's building.

Neither of the girls moved, creating an awkward silence in the car for several moments. Emma let out a loud breath. "You gonna go home?"

Regina narrowed her eyes at her as she put her hand on the door handle. "Aren't you coming up?" She wasn't sure why she asked, it wasn't an invite but she knew the blonde would probably go with her anyway.

"Do you want me to come up?"

"I just thought that you might want to see my sister, if she's home of course." Regina replied, she really wanted Emma to go with her for some reason but she would never tell her that so she tried to play it cool.

Emma smirked, she knew that Regina was inviting her up but she could also sense the jealousy in her voice when mentioned Zelena. Although, as much as Emma wanted to, she couldn't go up, instead she had to work tonight. Her father had gotten back from his fishing trip this morning and he was expecting Emma to be in the shop by 5 o'clock, not that he was going to be there but Emma knew he would be patrolling tonight so she had to make the effort to make it look like she was actually doing something to earn the money she was getting.

"It's cool, princess, I've got to work tonight but I'll see you again soon." She winked.

Regina smiled as she got out of the car. Emma quickly rolled down her window and stuck her head out. "Hey, Regina, I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow morning." She said as she drove away before Regina could protest.

Regina bit her lip as she watched Emma's car disappear around the corner. She knew she had it bad but she had to think about her future, after what she saw in the classroom today Emma didn't appear to care about anything other than impressing her immature classmates, Regina couldn't afford any distractions, especially the blonde in the red leather jacket. Regardless of whether she liked her or not, Emma wasn't her usual type, Regina wanted someone who actually had plans for their future and took life seriously so even if she wanted to, which she truly did, she could not date Emma Swan. She quickly got out of her little daze and made her way into the building and up the stairs to Zelena's apartment. Zelena, who had saw Regina getting out of Emma's car through the window, smiled at her younger sister as they both went to sit on the couch.

"She really grows on you, doesn't she?" Zelena asked with a knowing smile.

Regina's head snapped around to her sister, "N-no, I just got lost and she pestered me until I accepted a ride." She stuttered.

Zelena thought about making a joke about how that was the same way hers and Emma's relationship started but quickly pushed that thought away, she didn't want to creep her baby sister out by telling her about her non-platonic relationship with the same girl Regina is obviously crushing on. "Regina, you know you don't have to hide anything from me, I expect nothing but honesty from you because that's exactly what I'll give you. I've known Emma long enough to know that she doesn't just offer anyone a ride home."

"What are you implying?"

Zelena shrugged, "Nothing, sister dear, I just thought you'd like to know."

Regina felt bad for feeling annoyed with her sister; it wasn't Zelena's fault that Emma was making her feel things she hasn't felt before. "Well I appreciate that you told me." Regina paused for a moment, wondering whether she should bring up her 'non-date' with Emma, eventually deciding that her sister would probably help her out. After all, Regina did want to impress Emma. "Zelena, what's her type?" She inwardly rolled her eyes at her own question, if she can't be subtle around her sister what chance has she got when she's with Emma.

Zelena smirked but decided not to tease her sister. "She doesn't have one; if she likes someone then she'll pursue them... Although, Emma Swan does not 'crush' or open up easily."

Regina didn't know what Zelena meant by that, she just assumed that Emma had made her way around most of the women in Storybrooke, probably ticking them off a list but apparently the blonde didn't pursue, as Zelena put it, people easily. "What do you mean."

"Look, Regina, I understand that we're sisters but if that's something you want to know about then you'll have to wait for Emma to want to tell you, I know it doesn't make sense to you but... But Emma's had a tough life and that's not for me to share." Zelena walked away from her sister and went into the kitchen; she clearly didn't want the brunette questioning her any further about Emma. Regina, however, followed her into the kitchen, she knew not to push on the subject but she at least had to let Zelena know that Emma had essentially asked her out. When she walked into the kitchen, Zelena had her back to her.

"She asked me out." Regina blurted out, sighing quietly when her sister turned to look at her with a small smile. "And I said yes... But it's not a date!" Regina was quick to shoot down any thoughts the redhead may have been having.

Zelena nodded with a smirk, "And where is it she is taking you on this 'not a date'?"

"We haven't arranged anything yet but I, uh, I was wondering if you would be able to... You know, help me prepare for it since you probably know Emma better than anyone and I, uh, don't want to disappoint her." Regina stuttered, she could feel her palms sweating and had to resist the urge to wipe them on her skirt.

Zelena, however, was resisting the urge to roll her eyes and slap some sense into her sister, it was obvious that Emma had asked her on a date and it was obvious that Regina liked the blonde; she just doesn't know why Regina won't admit to it. "Of course I will, come on; you can borrow one of my dresses." She smiled taking Regina's hand and leading her to her bedroom to choose a dress for her upcoming date. To be honest, Zelena was just happy that she was getting the chance to bond over something that sisters do when they're younger; she hoped that she and Regina would get more chances like this before it was too late.

Meanwhile, Emma was standing in her office; her father had allowed her to have her own one since she preferred to work individually, reading over emails. She was beginning to get bored, her boss had been out of town for the past week and had left Emma and his son, August, in charge. Of course, August had disappeared with some woman he had picked up in The Rabbit Hole the night after his father left so Emma was left to run the shop, praying that August would come to his senses and return to help her. Breaking the silence, Emma's phone vibrated, the blonde feeling relieved when she saw that Zelena had sent her a text.

' _When were you going to_

 _tell me you had a date with my sister?;)_

 _Kidding! I know you'll take_

 _care of her, even if it is a 'non-date'_

 _Love you xx_ '

Emma smiled at the text, more so at the fact that Regina had told Zelena because, not only did it mean that Regina was actually interested in her, it meant that Zelena would get to spend time with her sister. The blonde didn't reply as she did actually have a lot of paperwork to do and she knew her father would kill her if he found out she hadn't done any of it but that didn't stop her from grabbing her leather jacket and heading over to Zelena's apartment an hour before she was supposed to finish work.

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter? Thank you guys for sticking with me, it's going to be a great journey and I'm really excited to share it with you all! Please leave a review and let me know what you guys thought and if there's anything you want to see in upcoming chapters just let me know, until next time_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_This chapter is kinda short but don't worry, it's just setting the scene for the date! I hope you guys enjoy! Oh and I do not own OUAT or any of the characters mentioned_**

Regina was more than surprised when Emma Swan just waltzed into her sister's apartment at eight o'clock, although, she should have known that the blonde had her own key, Regina got the impression that she probably spent more time in Zelena's place than her own, what was her deal? Did she not get on with her parents or something? Regina just assumed that the blonde's parents didn't agree with their daughter's lifestyle, it wouldn't shock her. Emma looked over to where Regina was sitting on the couch and smiled at her before walking over and sitting beside her. Regina tried to ignore her but her eyes were just drawn to her.

"She's in the shower." Regina said, assuming that Emma was here to see her sister.

"Good for her. I'm actually here to discuss when and where we're going when I take you out on what you insist is not a date." Emma replied.

'She's here for me?' Regina tried not to blush. "Oh... Whenever you want is fine." She smiled tightly. Emma smirked at her.

"Well, I know that you won't do a weekday because of school and I know that Friday night is probably a no go since it's the last day of school and I know you'll be tired, trust me, Storybrooke does that to you. So, Saturday night good for you? And don't worry about where we're going, I've got an idea of what you might like."

Regina hated how cocky the blonde was, she had only known her for a day yet here she was, acting as if she knew every little thing about Regina. "And what makes you think that you know me, Miss Swan?" She asked.

The older girl let out a small chuckle. "I'm good at reading people and you, Regina Mills, can be read like a book."

The comment offended her slightly; did Emma just imply that she was easy? Regina scoffed. "Excuse me?"

"Relax, I don't mean it in a bad way, princess. I just mean that you're like your sister in so many ways, even if you don't see it, but believe me, Zelena was exactly the same as you before we, uh, we..." Emma coughed to prevent herself from finishing her sentence, she genuinely did like Regina and she didn't want to screw things up before anything had started.

Regina just nodded, not really wanting to hear the end of Emma's sentence. Even if they weren't technically together, Regina still felt extremely jealous whenever Zelena or Emma would mention their past together. Before Regina could respond to anything Emma had said, Zelena entered the living room wearing nothing but a thin robe that ended mid-thigh, smiling when she saw Emma. Regina noticed the way the blonde's eyes widened at her sister's state of undress and had to stop herself from smacking the older girl across the head and kissing her passionately to remind her who she was going on a date with. Wait, did she just admit that it was a date? What increased Regina's frustration and envy was that when Zelena went to sit on the couch with them, Emma grabbed her around the waist and sat her on her lap, the redhead letting out a playful squeal as she got comfortable.

"So, your sister and I are going out on Saturday night, that cool with you?" Emma asked with mischief in her green eyes.

Zelena smirked, she was happy that her sister and best friend had both taken a liking to each other; she knew that Emma wouldn't hurt Regina and she knew that Regina would be good for Emma. Before she could reply, Regina jumped in.

"I didn't agree to anything, Miss Swan." She paused. "But Saturday is fine with me and I do not need my sister to be 'cool' with it, I am fully capable of taking care of myself." She was getting sick of people treating her like a child; couldn't they see that she was practically a fully grown woman?

Both Emma and Zelena shared a knowing look, it wasn't going to be easy to get Regina to admit her feelings for the blonde but Emma had a certain charm about her and if she wanted to, she could get anyone she wanted to fall in love with her within seconds... That's if they hadn't fallen for her already.

"Great, I'll pick you up on Saturday. Now, if you two beautiful ladies will excuse me, I have to get back home." Emma winked as she lifted Zelena off of her and stood up, suddenly, she remembered what her mother had told her the night before. "Babe, Mary Margaret is making casserole on Wednesday and she was wondering if you wanted to go."

Regina wondered who Mary Margaret was, feeling her jealousy surface once again, why didn't Emma invite her instead? Was this Mary Margaret an ex? Is that why Emma looked so anxious as she waited for the redhead's answer? Regina didn't want to deal with any drama from Emma's exes if she was to date her; so far, the cons were beginning to weigh down the pros of dating Emma Swan.

Her sister, however, smiled at Emma and agreed to her request, knowing that the blonde was in need of support right now. Besides, she loved the Nolans, particularly little Neal; he was the sweetest little boy in Storybrooke. It also helped that the family adored Zelena, they always treated her like family and were always there for her. Maybe they would feel the same way about Regina if she gave Emma a chance.

"Awesome, I'll let them know." She began walking towards the door, "I'll be over tomorrow night at the usual time. Oh, and Regina, I'll pick you up at seven on Saturday, later princess." She smirked as she noticed the glare she was receiving from the younger girl and left the apartment, locking the door behind her.

After the blonde had left, Regina turned to face a smug looking Zelena. She didn't know how to react right now, she was feeling hundreds of emotions but the one that stood out most to her was the fact that she wanted Emma Swan to kiss her senseless and take her on an adventure around the world, she seemed like the type of person who would travel around the world if she could and Regina would be more than happy to accompany her. However, her thoughts about the older girl scared her slightly, Regina wanted security and finance in her future, she didn't want to end up with some loser who barely graduated high school and will be stuck in their hometown for the rest of their life.

"Just say it, Zelena." Regina sighed.

Her sister just shrugged in response, pretending that she had no idea what Regina was referring to. She couldn't express how happy she was but at the same time, she couldn't understand why Regina wouldn't just admit that she liked Emma, one little statement wouldn't kill her, it's not as if she had to marry Emma.

"I'm just not used to seeing Emma so... Smitten before." She smiled before leaving the room.

Regina was confused at her sister's choice of words, smitten? There was no way in hell Emma 'I don't give a shit about anything' Swan was smitten, especially by Regina. Instead of pressing on the subject, the young brunette just shook her head and went up to her bedroom, she looked forward to seeing Emma in the morning if she was completely honest with herself.

 ** _Please let me know what you guys thought of this chapter, I do apologise that it was quite short but the next chapter is the one most of you have been waiting for! I'll try my best to update as soon as I can so you're not left waiting long but until then, I look forward to reading your reviews on this one! Until next time_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hi guys, this chapter is the one that a lot of people have been waiting for and I really hope that you all enjoy it! I apologise if you pictured their date differently but hey, there's always time for them to have another one;) Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Oh and I do not own OUAT or any of the characters mentioned_**

Saturday night could not come quick enough for Regina. She had spent the whole week trying to keep her mind off the blonde but everywhere she went Emma seemed to be there. Of course, Tuesday night she came over and spent the night with Zelena, granted that she slept on the couch but Regina thinks that was only because Emma didn't want Regina to get the wrong idea, she was certain that Emma and Zelena shared a bed every other night the blonde rogue was over. On Wednesday night, Regina couldn't do anything to prevent her anger and jealous from flaring up when Zelena left her in the apartment alone whilst she went out to dinner with Emma and this Mary Margaret, who she still didn't know. What pissed her off most about Wednesday night was that her sister had actually come back home with Emma, despite the fact that she was only there because she walked Zelena home, that didn't matter to Regina, she was jealous and boy was it pissing her off. After her initial meeting with the blonde, she never thought in a million years she would be jealous because of her. It just wasn't Regina's style but she also couldn't help how excited she was for their 'non-date', she was looking forward to spending some time with Emma without the interruption of school or any exes. Despite her obvious excitement, Regina would never admit to it, she was still trying to convince herself that she didn't really want to go out with Emma; she was only doing it so she would leave her alone. That's all it was.

Emma, however, was not afraid to admit that she was looking forward to taking the younger girl out. She had only told Zelena but that was okay, the redhead was the only person she trusted enough to talk to about personal things. Emma didn't need her parents knowing about her love life, at least not until anything was serious, she didn't want them knowing about her little crush on Regina because Emma still wasn't 100% sure that the brunette liked her or not. At first, she thought Regina was just carrying out an act but now she wasn't so sure, Regina did seem to get pretty pissed at her for no reason, maybe she was only going out with her so Emma would leave her alone. But that didn't matter to Emma, she made a promise to Regina that she would take her out and if Regina didn't want to see her again then that was fine, Emma would push for anything else, but it would be nice if Regina changed her mind because Emma had never liked someone as much as the younger girl before, Regina was special and she hadn't even known her for a week.

It was currently 6:45pm on Saturday evening and Regina was pacing back and forth in her bedroom, to say she was nervous would be an understatement. She had been ready for just over an hour but she was beginning to regret it now, that just meant that she had to spend an hour waiting for the blonde to come pick her up for their 'non-date' and she hated the anticipation. What if Emma didn't like what she was wearing? What if she changed her mind when Regina opened the door? Her palms were starting to sweat. The young brunette had to quickly push those thoughts to the side as Zelena had just knocked on her bedroom door and came in, smiling at the sight of her clearly anxious sister. As a way of calming her down, she took Regina's hands and sat them both down on the edge of the bed, still holding onto her hands.

"Zelena, what if she changes her mind when she sees me?" Regina asked with a shaky voice.

Her sister squeezed her hands. "Darling, Emma Swan would be a fool if she changed her mind about you. Don't worry, I've known her long enough to realise when she's serious about something and trust me, she's serious about you." The two sisters smiled at one another, Regina's being shyer than the older woman's. "Now, I know that this technically isn't a date but I just want you to know that no matter what road you two go down tonight, I will support any decisions you make but, just, please be patient with her. She's not exactly the best for opening up so if there's anything that makes either of you uncomfortable, please try your best to take your minds off it. I know this isn't the speech you probably want to hear right now but I'm only looking out for you."

Regina nodded, she may not have understood now but she knew that if Emma ever wanted to tell her something she would, Regina would never force Emma to talk to her, much like how Emma would never attempt to intimidate Regina. The two sisters were broke from their little moment by the sound of knocking, Regina was confused by that, why didn't Emma just use her key? The women made their way downstairs with Zelena taking the lead to answer the door, Regina just hung back by the bottom of the stairs. She could feel her nerves starting up again when she saw the blonde standing in the doorway. Zelena looked back her and smiled, gesturing for her to come over. The brunette slowly exhaled and stepped towards the two women by the door. She swore she saw Emma's jaw drop at the sight of her.

"Uh, I, uh, you look... Beautiful." Emma stuttered. She truly meant her words, she thought Regina was gorgeous anyway but tonight, she was out of this world. Regina was wearing a blue dress that hugged her in all of the right places. Emma knew Regina didn't want this to be a date but the blonde couldn't help but feel slightly underdressed for their evening, all she was wearing was skinny jeans, a tank top and her red jacket. Clearly Emma was oblivious to the fact that Regina absolutely detested that jacket.

Regina blushed as she thanked Emma, trying to ignore Zelena's smug face. The redhead was fighting the urge to roll her eyes and push the two together; she was desperate for Regina to admit that she liked Emma. As the younger girls continued making eyes at each other, Zelena cleared her throat. Someone had to get this show on the road.

"Okay, Emma, I expect you will take care of my baby sister tonight and I know that you'll have her back safe regardless of the time. Regina, I love you and I hope you have a fantastic time." Zelena said quickly, to be honest; she was also desperate for the two to leave so she could go across to Robin's apartment. She had invited him over the other night when she told him that she was going to be in the apartment alone, it was another opportunity to spend time with the British man she was utterly in love with.

Emma chuckled at the redhead's words and actions as she put her arm out for Regina to take, smiling when the younger girl done it. "See you, Zelena." They both said at different times and made their way down to Emma's car. Regina may not have been fond of the blonde's jacket or car but all she could think about was how right it felt for Emma to be holding her arm and treating her like a queen, she didn't realise just how chivalrous Emma Swan could be.

The pair drove in a comfortable silence as they neared the town line, Regina wasn't sure where Emma was taking her but she was trying not to think about the fact that it was out of Storybrooke, she knew that Emma was used to taking risks but what if something happened whilst they were out here? She could feel her palms sweating and done her best to hide her stressed state from Emma, unfortunately, the blonde could see her squirming in her seat slightly.

"You okay?" Emma asked, her eyes darting between the road and Regina.

Regina just gave her a reassuring smile and nod in return.

Emma could tell that she wasn't okay, she didn't know whether it was because they were going out of Storybrooke or because she was regretting going out with Emma in the first place, the blonde prayed that it wasn't the latter. However, instead of questioning the younger girl, Emma continued to drive, allowing them to listen to the radio as they neared their destination.

At around 7:20pm, they pulled up outside a fancy looking restaurant. Regina couldn't see the name of the place but she could tell just by the outside of the building that it was expensive, she was used to going to places like these in New York, her parents would always take her whenever they went out to dinner and it was always in restaurants that were exactly like this one. It didn't stop the feeling of surprise that came to her as she thought about the fact that Emma had chosen to take her here rather than one of the diners in Storybrooke, surely that would have been much more convenient for the blonde, Regina didn't want to sound rude but she doubted that Emma had that much money so how could she afford a place like this? Normally you had to book a table months in advance so was Emma just expecting to be served instantly? Regina wasn't sure how tonight was going to go and the blonde's choice of venue only worried her further. The younger of the two was snapped out of her thoughts when Emma opened the passenger door and extended her out to Regina. 'When did she get out of the car?' she thought to herself before taking Emma's hand and letting herself be led into the restaurant.

"Hey, reservation for two under Swan?" Emma told the hostess at the front door.

'She made reservations? Please don't tell me what you done to afford this place, Emma.' Regina really didn't want to know how the blonde managed it but she obviously had a few tricks up her sleeve, I mean, a mechanic can't earn that much money, right?

"Of course, right this way, Miss Swan." The hostess smiled and led them to their table. Emma Swan had once again surprised Regina, their table was in a secluded section of the restaurant, there were only two other tables in that area and they were spread out from each other so it's not as if they could get bothered by any of the other customers. Emma pulled out a chair for Regina and allowed her to sit down before she sat in her own one across from the brunette.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" The hostess asked. Regina didn't know why she was the one getting their drinks, shouldn't they have a waiter for that?

"Just a water." Emma said, Regina ordering the same thing.

The hostess just smiled and left to get them their waters. The two sat in a moment of silence before Regina spoke up.

"So, correct me if I'm wrong but these places usually need to be booked months in advance and you only asked me out at the beginning of the week. How did you do it, Miss Swan?" She asked, leaning forward on her elbows.

Emma smirked; she was expecting this response from Regina. It wasn't everyday a mechanic took you out to a restaurant that cost more than her car. "You know, you can call me Emma?" She smirked again when she noticed Regina's light blush, "And to answer your question, this is actually my uncle's place." As much as Emma didn't want to bring up her family to the brunette just yet, she found that she had no other choice, she didn't want to lie to Regina, she liked her and she didn't want to screw things up this early on.

'So her family has money but she doesn't? Maybe they weren't interested in her attitude towards school." Regina began thinking about how the blonde had just implied that her family were wealthy but something didn't add up, why was Emma working her ass off in a garage every night if she's got money.

"Is he here tonight? Your uncle?" Regina asked, she was interested in meeting this man even if she had only just met his niece earlier this week.

Regina noticed the way Emma's eyes immediately went to the ground and her whole demeanour changed, she had noticeably tensed and Regina didn't know why. Emma didn't know whether she could tell Regina about her this early, she has always found it hard to trust people and, although Regina seemed different, Emma still wasn't ready for people to view her as being weak. However, she still didn't want to lie to the younger girl so she hoped that they would be able to move onto a different topic after she told her.

"No, he, uh, he died a couple of years back. His name was Neal." Regina's eyes widened at what the blonde had just said, she really stuck her foot in it this time and she felt terrible. Emma noticed how Regina had reacted to her revelation and knew that she felt bad for bringing it up. "It's okay, Regina, you didn't know. Besides, he wasn't the type of guy who'd want us sitting around here mourning him, I took you out tonight and I intend for you to have a good time." Emma reassured her.

Regina smiled softly in response, carefully reaching over to take Emma's hand from across the table. It was a bold move for the younger girl since she was the one who had constantly insisted that this wasn't a date. Emma allowed her to take her hand and gently rubbed her thumb against Regina's hand.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are." Emma told her, looking into her breathtaking brown eyes.

Regina blushed, she wasn't used to being complimented or treated so respectfully by a date before. They were always only interested in her because her parents had money, she prayed that that wasn't why Emma had chosen to pursue her but her gut told her that the blonde was nothing like that, Emma didn't know much about her parents other than what Zelena had told her, which wasn't a lot. "Thank you." She replied timidly.

'She is way too good for me,' Emma thought.

The night passed rather quickly for them, they spent the rest of their time in the restaurant talking about Regina's life in New York; Emma seemed more than interested to hear about the brunette's life. Regina thought that she was beginning to bother the blonde by talking about New York but the blonde genuinely seemed to want to know more. Before either of them knew it, it was 10 o'clock. They had spent just over two hours there and it seriously only felt like they had been there for a couple of minutes, neither of them wanted the night to be over but each had to remind themselves that wasn't a date, it was just for Regina to make her mind up on Emma Swan but, to be honest, her mind had been made up long before tonight. After Emma had paid for their meals, much to Regina's dismay as well as Killian Jones', the man was her uncle's best friend and had always admired Emma, they became good friends after Neal had passed, Emma and Regina were now making their way to the blonde's bug.

They drove back to Storybrooke in a silence that was similar to the one they sat in on the way to restaurant. Instead of taking Regina straight home, Emma took her to a spot that looked out over the whole town. She pulled the car to halt right at the top and stared at the view through the windshield. Regina turned her head to look at Emma, what was she doing?

"What are we doing here?" Regina asked.

"I thought you'd like it up here, it's peaceful and the view is... Breathtaking, especially at sunset. Maybe if you haven't already, I was kinda hoping that this would change your mind about me." She replied, trying to sound like she was joking rather than revealing her insecurity of the night.

Regina couldn't stop herself from asking the next question that came out of her mouth, "Do you take all your girls up here?" She knew she was literally asking for trouble now.

Emma just snorted in response. "For the record, I've only taken one other person up here and that was under completely different circumstances." The blonde was talking about Mary Margaret but obviously she wasn't going to bring her up to Regina just yet, the brunette might think she was using sympathy as a way of getting her to like her.

Regina furrowed her brow, was Emma referring to Zelena? If so, she wasn't to going to question her further on it, she didn't even want to know what they were doing up here together. She was feeling all kinds of things right now and it was scaring her. Regina knew she had no right to be jealous but she really liked Emma and tonight had only confirmed her attraction to the rogue even more. After a few moments of silence, Regina asked if Emma could drive her home, it was getting late after all.

It was coming up for 11pm by the time Emma had pulled up outside Zelena's apartment but when she parked the car, Regina remained inside it. Emma understood what she was silently asking and she was more than happy to oblige so she got out of the car and chivalrously helped Regina out before they made their way up to Zelena's front door, Emma's hand gently caressing the younger girl's lower back the whole way there. As they approached the door, they stood to face each other. Emma didn't know what to do so she put her hands in her back pockets and rolled back and forth on her heels.

"Thank you for tonight, Emma; I had a really good time." Regina sounded sincere, which calmed Emma down slightly. What shocked Emma was that Regina leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, lingering for a few seconds.

When she pulled away, Emma felt disappointed, of course she would respect the sixteen-year-old but she was hoping for a little mouth to mouth action even if there wasn't any tongue involved. "So, does this mean that you've made your mind up about me?" She asked, it came out sounding more cocky than anything else but this time it didn't bother Regina.

Regina chuckled lightly as she opened the door and walked through the doorway, turning to face Emma before she closed it. "Goodnight, Miss Swan." She knew she was avoiding the question but if she stayed with Emma any longer she really wouldn't have been able to control herself, anyway, Emma already knew the answer to her question so it wasn't like she was leaving her hanging. The door closed softly and when it did, Regina leaned her forehead against it, closing her eyes and biting her lip gently. She didn't know what Emma was doing to her but she liked it.

On the other side of the door, Emma smiled to herself before she happily made her way back down to her car. She didn't need Regina to answer her question, she already knew what she was going to say and to be honest, Emma felt exactly the same way. Emma Swan had it bad and there was nothing she could do about it, she wouldn't admit to anyone out loud other than her best friend but Regina was the one for her.

Back inside the apartment, Regina turned away from the door after thinking about her date with Emma, she didn't mind calling it a date anymore because that's what it was, right? And it was the best date she had ever been on; she could only hope that there would be more in the future for her and Emma. What she wasn't expecting was for her sister and Robin to still be awake; as soon as she had turned around she saw that the two were looking at her with small smiles on their faces. Regina smiled inwardly at the fact that Robin had his arm wrapped around Zelena's shoulder, 'Looks like I wasn't the only one who had a good night,' she thought to herself.

"So, how did it go?" Zelena asked with a knowing smile.

Regina playfully rolled her eyes, she knew the redhead was completely aware of how tonight went just by looking at Regina. "I'll tell you all about it later. Goodnight, Zelena, goodnight, Robin." Regina decided to leave her sister hanging, she liked that they were beginning to act more like sisters. The brunette smiled as her sister stuck her tongue out at her and made her way upstairs to her bedroom, a certain blonde in a leather jacket in her mind.

As soon as they heard Regina's bedroom door close, Zelena and Robin turned their attention back to the movie, his arm still wrapped tightly around her as she snuggled into his shoulder.

"Looks like our little Swan has made quite the impression of your baby sister." Robin smirked, he could clearly see the romance blooming between the younger girls and he was glad that Emma had found someone.

Zelena just smiled in response, she was also glad that Emma had found love in her sister and she was more than happy that Regina actually liked her back, they were the perfect match and all Zelena wanted was for them to realise it if they hadn't already.

Both she and Robin spent the rest of their night cuddling on the couch and that's exactly how Regina found them in the morning, she smiled at the sight. Robin seemed like a good guy so why couldn't he and Zelena just admit their feelings to each other? Little did Regina know that that was exactly what her sister and neighbour thought about her and Emma. Storybrooke was turning out to be way better than she thought; she just couldn't wait to see Emma Swan again, even if she was wearing that ridiculous jacket.

 ** _So what did you guys think about it? Did it live up to your expectations or is there room for improvements? Thank you all for sticking with this fic, I love reading every single word you guys write about it. Please don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you thought, until next time_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it! Thank you all for your support, oh and I do not own OUAT or any of the characters mentioned!_**

It was Sunday afternoon and Emma had been on Regina's mind since last night, it had been a week since they first met and Regina could not express how happy she is now that Emma Swan is in her life. She has never experienced a night as good as last night, of course, she wasn't going to call the blonde straight away, she didn't want to come off as being too eager or even clingy, Regina would wait for Emma to make a move. The only limitation in her plan being that Emma seemed way too chivalrous to be the one who instigates the next move, Regina knew that Emma wouldn't push for anything if the brunette's feelings were unclear or if she was uncomfortable so Regina had to be patient but she also had to make it completely obvious that she liked the blonde without appearing too eager. The young girl groaned and threw her head into her pillow; she had been in her room for hours now just contemplating what could happen next for her and Emma. She wasn't expecting Zelena to come into her room at that moment, Regina could've sworn that she left in the morning but here she was.

"No, no, no I don't think so, I haven't seen you all morning and you still have to tell me how last night went so don't think for a second that you can get away with it by hiding your face with your pillow." The redhead joked as she flopped on the bed beside her sister.

Regina lifted her head to look at Zelena, was she seriously trying to interrogate her about a date? Do sisters really do that? Regina just raised an eyebrow at her older sister, "Zelena, you know how it went, you saw me last night."

Zelena scoffed, how typical of Regina to avoid her question. "Indeed I did, sis, but you still didn't tell me how it went."

Regina grunted, there was no getting out of it now, she didn't see what the big deal was, as far as Zelena was concerned, last night wasn't even a real date.

"It was... Nice." Regina played coy; she wasn't going to reveal just how much last totally changed her mind about Emma Swan.

Zelena rolled her eyes, "Just nice? Come on, Regina, how was she? Did you guys turn it into a real date?" She pressed.

Regina tried her best not to blush at the question. She didn't plan on it being a proper date but Emma was just so... Emma. "She surprised me, if I'm honest. She was very respectful, attentive; she was even very chivalrous... And I wouldn't be opposed if it were to happen again." She said the last part quietly.

Her sister smirked, it was about time Regina started to admit that she liked Emma. She wasn't the only one who wouldn't be against another date, Zelena could only wonder if Emma knew about Regina's thoughts about last night, probably not. Zelena knew she would most likely get more information about last night from Emma but she wasn't sure whether her best friend would tell her or not, she did seem to really like Regina and Emma wasn't the type of person who'd share something that Regina wasn't comfortable with people knowing just yet.

"So, are you going to call her today?" Zelena asked.

Regina let out a sigh. "I don't know, Zelena. Is that desperate? Should I wait for her to call me? I don't even know if she'd want to go out again." The brunette was still very insecure about what Emma thought of her, what if she was just using her? What if last night changed her mind? Regina wouldn't admit it out loud but she was scared about everything she felt for the blonde.

"Sweetie, relax, from the sounds of it, Emma really likes you and she'd be an idiot if she changed her mind about you." The sisters smiled at each other. "And if you want to call her or if you want to wait then that's fine, it's your choice, Regina, and hey, even if you change your mind about her then I'm sure she'll understand."

Regina nodded at her sister's words, their relationship was definitely improving and neither of them would change it for the world. This is what they both needed in their lives, someone to talk to, someone to lean on and Zelena was beyond upset that she and Regina couldn't have had this earlier. Zelena then wrapped her arm around Regina's shoulder and pulled her close to her, they had never been like this before no matter how old they were and they both realised just how much they've been missing.

Meanwhile, Emma was sitting in her office in the garage going over paperwork. For the whole day she had been thinking about Regina, the younger girl had no idea what she was doing to Emma and when she kissed her on the cheek, Emma couldn't help but imagine what her lips would feel like elsewhere. The blonde instantly blushed at her thoughts, she had to shake them from her head if she was going to face Regina again, she wanted to do this right... That's if Regina definitely wanted to see her again. Emma wondered if Regina had told Zelena about last night but she didn't seem like the type of person who discuss her private life with anyone, let her sister. The eighteen-year-old was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of a car engine cutting out in the front of the garage; she wasn't expecting any customers in today so maybe Marco had returned from his trip. She stood up and made her way outside of her office, a confused look on her face when she realised that it was her father.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" She asked.

David smiled at her and walked over to his oldest child. "Jeez, Em, don't sound overly enthusiastic to see your old man." He joked.

Emma smiled and jokingly rolled her eyes.

"I just came to see how you were doing, you know, I was talking to Killian this morning." He started slowly.

'Shit, here come the questions about Regina.' Emma thought, cringing at the upcoming talk.

"He told me that you were at the restaurant... With a pretty girl... Is there, uh, something you want to tell me?" David asked with a teasing tone, he loved his daughter but he also loved to tease her, especially when it came to dating. He was also extremely protective over his baby girl and if anyone hurt her he wouldn't hesitate to go after them.

Emma blushed lightly. "We're just friends, dad."

"Uh huh... From what I heard, you two got very close throughout the night... Emma, you can trust me, you know that, right?" Her dad smiled softly at her and placed his hand on her shoulder, he could always tell when his little girl was in love, not that there had been many times before but this time she just seemed... Different.

Emma nodded, exhaling a breath. "She's Zelena's sister... I took her out last night so we could get to know each other a little better but now I, uh, I don't know if she wants to see me again... I mean, like, she hasn't called me and I've not spoken to Zelena since yesterday so I don't know what's going to happen." The blonde rarely ever got nervous or embarrassed but David could immediately tell that his daughter really liked this girl and she didn't know what to do. He appreciated that Emma was respecting the girl and giving her time but he also didn't want Emma to hang back long enough for the girl to think Emma isn't interested anymore.

"Since when did Emma Swan wait around for the rain to pass? Hmm? How do you know that she isn't feeling the exact same way about you?" David asked.

That was the thing, Emma knew exactly how Regina felt about her and that's what scared her. They weren't even dating but Emma couldn't help but worry that Regina might realise that she's too good for her because that was the truth, Regina was way out of Emma's league. "I just don't want to push her, you know?"

David let out a breath, "You won't, sweetheart, you won't."

Before either of them could continue their conversation, David was called back to the sheriff's station, a bunch of kids thought it would funny to egg Mr Gold's house. The father and daughter gave each other a smile as Emma waved him goodbye in his cruiser, she loved her dad but their relationship has never been the same since Neal died. Emma sighed as she watched her dad drive away, she thought about what he had said but she still felt slightly insecure about her feelings for Regina. Eventually, she gave up feeling sorry for herself and made her way to Zelena's apartment, she needed to see Regina and she certainly didn't care if she came across as being desperate.

About twenty minutes later, the blonde was making her way up the same stairs she had walked up the night before, stopping outside of Zelena's door. Emma was going to use her key but she felt as if it would be more polite if she just knocked and waited to be granted entry, something Zelena done immediately. The two women walked through to the living room where Regina was also entering from the kitchen, Zelena decided that she would leave the two alone and went over to Robin's apartment. The two women were left standing in an awkward silence, sharing small smiles with each other. The older of the two cleared her throat after a few moments and opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey..." She realised how lame she sounded as soon as she said it and had to stop herself from cringing, was that seriously all she could come up with? "I was going to call you but then I realised that I didn't have your number and, well, I kinda wanted to see you again... I had a great time last night." The blonde knew that she was probably making things worse but at least she had something.

Regina bit her lip softly, she found the older girl completely adorable when she got nervous. "It's okay, I, uh, wanted to see you too." They both blushed. "The feeling's mutual."

There was another awkward silence between.

Emma was trying her best not to cringe at what was going on, she should've known that this wouldn't have gone down well, why would it have?

"Shit, this was a bad idea. Look, Regina, I'll, uh, I'll just see you around, okay?" The blonde quickly said, turning to walk towards the front door.

Regina was confused, what just happened? Was Emma seriously about to leave? The sixteen-year-old quickly came to her senses and called out for the blonde who was steps away from walking out of the door.

"Emma, wait, you don't have to leave." She gave the blonde a small smile when she faced her. "I was actually hoping that you'd stay... We could, I don't know, watch a movie or something? Please don't leave." Regina never thought she would be caught dead begging yet here she was, pleading for Emma Swan to stay with her, she must've looked pathetic.

'She wants me to stay? Jeez Swan, you're lucky she likes you,' Emma thought. Wait, did she just assume that Regina felt the same about her? Emma knew it was wrong of her to make that assumption but she could read between the lies, it became a talent of hers since her dad's a cop and her uncle was essentially a thief but her parents didn't need to know that. Emma just nodded in response and smiled shyly.

Hours later, the two teenagers found themselves in the kitchen covered in cookie dough, Emma's red jacket long abandoned on the living room couch. They were currently standing at opposite ends of the kitchen counter, the blonde desperately trying to catch Regina and get her back for the mess on her tank top. She couldn't help but find Regina's giggle absolutely adorable, she loved that they were getting more and more comfortable with each other. They both stood panting, Emma with a mischievous twinkle in her green eyes.

"There's no way you're getting out of this, princess." Emma smirked as she slowly made her way around the counter.

Regina, however, knew that the blonde was probably going to lunge for her when she got close enough so she waited until the last second to move out of her path. Unfortunately for Regina, Emma was way faster than she expected and the older girl caught her around her waist, spinning her around and instantly pinning her to the counter. Regina gripped onto Emma's forearms as they caught their breath, brown eyes meeting green ones. Both girls were afraid to say something in case they broke the moment. The younger of the two inhaled quietly as she noticed that Emma was now leaning in closer to her face and staring at her lips, Regina closed her eyes and tilted her head upwards, she had no doubts about wanting Emma to kiss her.

Emma felt as though her heart was going to beat out of her chest, as soon as she realised the close proximity of her and the younger girl she couldn't stop herself from leaning closer, this was the perfect time to kiss her but she didn't want to scare her. When she saw that Regina was now more than willing to allow Emma to kiss her, she choked. She couldn't bring herself to connect their lips, all she had to do was move in a few inches and they would be joined as one but Emma couldn't bring herself to do it, what if she was moving too fast? They hadn't even been on a proper first date. Instead of leaving the girl completely dissatisfied, Emma moved her head back and settled for a soft kiss to Regina's forehead.

The sixteen-year-old felt confused, she could have sworn that Emma was going to kiss her. Okay, she technically kissed her but Regina wasn't expecting it to be on the forehead, had she read the signs wrong? She really hoped that she hadn't and that Emma did like her as much as Zelena said she did. Maybe she would have to make the first move after all. Even though she wanted to feel the blonde's lips on hers, she felt a rush of disappointment when Emma removed her lips from her head. Regina opened her eyes to look at the taller girl, should she bite the bullet?

"Emma..." She began. She needed to know why Emma didn't kiss her.

"I, uh, I better go. Thank you for letting me stay." Emma smiled as she removed her hands from Regina's hips. She knew what Regina was going to say but she couldn't hear it right now, Emma would love for nothing more than to take her in her arms and kiss her like there was no tomorrow but she wanted to do this right, she was sure that there would plenty other opportunities to kiss Regina Mills but when the time came, she wanted it to be perfect for the younger brunette. Before she walked out of the front door, she looked at Regina. "I'll call you soon, Regina, I promise."

As soon as the blonde left, Regina noticed that she had left her jacket, whether it was intentional or not she wouldn't know. She contemplated going after Emma to give her it but she would see her tomorrow, it's not like Emma didn't have any other jackets to wear. Although, come to think of it, Regina had only ever seen her wear this one. The brunette walked over to jacket and picked it up, taking it to her bedroom and throwing it on the bed. Regina let out a sigh before making her way back to the kitchen and cleaning up the mess she and Emma had left behind. For the remainder of the night, Emma was once again on Regina's mind. Regina smiled when she realised that she had a text from the rogue on her phone moments later.

' _Sorry for leaving so suddenly, I just don't want to_

 _move too fast with you. I promise that we'll get_

 _more time;) How would you feel about going out_

 _on a real date with me next time? Oh, and please_

 _take care of my jacket;) x_ '

Regina bit her lip and noticeably blushed, she was glad that Zelena was still with Robin right now otherwise she would have been questioned and she didn't feel like explaining to her sister what she wanted Emma Swan to do to her. She quickly composed herself and sent out a reply, the sixteen-year-old couldn't wait to see what Emma was going to plan for their first real date.

 ** _Okay, so, I had a couple of ideas of what I wanted to happen in this chapter and I came to the decision that this one was my favourite out of all of them, please let me know what you guys think about this chapter. If anyone has anything they'd like to see in upcoming chapters let me know and I'd be more than happy to try and add it into the story as long as it fit with the storyline, please don't forget to review and I hope to see you all back here next time, until next time_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey guys, I know everyone is rooting for the SwanQueen kiss to happen as soon as possible but hey, good things take time, don't they? I appreciate all of your support for this fic and I hope you all know that without you guys, this story would be nothing so thank you! Oh and I do not own OUAT or any of the characters mentioned_**

The next day, Regina was currently sitting in her English class in her seat at the back, she hoped that Mendel wouldn't ask her anything since she had spent the last forty minutes daydreaming about Emma and wondering where she was. She knew the blonde didn't get on well with Mendel and would often come into class late but surely Emma was never this late to class, they had just under twenty minutes left and she doubted that Emma would come in for those. Regina wasn't going to lie, she missed the blonde and she certainly didn't want things to be awkward for them after last night but Emma seemed to be fine with their almost kiss, she even texted her later to which Regina agreed to going out on a real date with her. When Regina walked into school this morning, she expected to meet Emma outside of her locker to return her jacket but the blonde was nowhere to be seen so, instead of carrying it around all day, Regina wore the jacket she claimed to despise so much as if it were her own, she didn't think Emma would mind. She was, however, given some strange looks from many of the students as well as some of the staff, including Mendel; everyone knew that Emma Swan did not allow anyone to borrow her stuff let alone her beloved red leather jacket. Unfortunately for Regina, Mendel caught her in the middle of her daze and called her out on it, resulting a few snickers from her fellow students, they knew Regina was a goody-goody so it was always funny when someone like her got in trouble.

"Miss Mills, just because you are wearing Emma Swan's jacket does not give you permission to act like her, now how about you show me some respect and pay attention!" He snapped.

Regina had to fight the urge to roll her eyes; this guy was a complete asshole who was out to destroy everyone's happiness. She didn't know who was worse; Mendel or Gold. Unlike Emma, Regina just nodded and complied; she did actually care about her education and couldn't allow someone as ridiculous as Greg Mendel to ruin it. She wasn't going to lie, she was kinda hurt when she heard a few of the comments made by other pupils under their breath after Mendel had called her out, she knew they thought of her as a geek but that didn't stop her from doing the best she could. Besides, she had Emma Swan on her side for now and she knew how much these idiots worshipped her. Speaking of, why the hell wasn't she here? Regina contemplated texting her but she couldn't risk getting into trouble again, she could wait another couple of minutes.

Those last minutes of the class were hell for Regina; she still refused to listen to what Mendel was saying despite trying her best to focus. Instead, she thought about the way Emma's eyes would sparkle in the light or how good it felt to be in her arms or how her lips felt on her skin. If Emma played her cards right she would have Regina swooning and fawning over her in seconds, Regina Mills would be Emma's and she could only think about how right that felt. As soon as the bell went, Regina speed walked towards her locker, hoping to catch Emma once she had put her books away. Just before she put her last textbook in her locker, one of her peers came to stand beside her. She recognised him from her previous class, he was one of the boys she had seen make a comment under his breath about her. Even though she didn't know his name, she didn't like him, how dare he judge her before even getting to know her?

"Hey, Regina, right?" He asked with a smile.

Regina thought about ignoring him but she didn't want to stoop down to his level, she was way better than that. "I'm sorry but I don't seem to know who you are." Just because she replied didn't mean she would have to play nice, she wouldn't give this guy the time of day after what happened in class. She had no time for bullies and this is exactly what this was regardless of whether he acknowledged it or not.

"My name is Daniel. Daniel Colter, we're in Mr Mendel's English class together." He smiled again as he stuck his hand for her to shake, adjusting his shoulder bag with his free.

His smile soon faded when he realised that she wasn't going to shake his hand, he awkwardly put it down by his side.

"What do you want?" She asked closing her locker and turning to face him fully.

He cleared his throat before continuing. "I just wanted to let you know that you didn't deserve to be spoken to the way Mendel just did. I get that you're new and all but you've been here for a week and you're already ahead of the work, the guy needs to lay off and let you have a break." Daniel tried to sound as sincere as possible, it was hard to do considering he is one the students who has been making fun of Regina behind her back.

Regina narrowed her eyes at him, "If that's what you really think then why did you make fun of me with your friends?"

Shit, Daniel didn't realise that she had seen that, he had to think fast if he was going to get out of this one. "Actually, they were the ones making fun of you, I was telling them to stop." He surprised himself at how well the lie came out; there was no way she wouldn't believe him.

The younger girl wanted to laugh in his face, she caught the lie as soon as it came out of his mouth, she knew that Daniel did indeed make fun of her because it wasn't the first time she has watched him make a comment, clearly he was so full of himself that he didn't notice that she heard him each time. What was this guy's deal anyway? Regina didn't want to cause any trouble with the boy so she just asked the same question as before, "What do you want?"

Daniel was stunned at her bluntness, did she really believe that? 'How pathetic, she actually believes I want to talk to her?' He thought. However, Daniel wasn't one to back down and he wanted to humiliate Regina Mills in front of everyone, he wanted to make sure that her life was made a living hell so that she would have no other choice but to leave. What makes her better than everyone here? So what if her parents have money? She's as pathetic as that sister of hers.

"I just wanted to know..." He wasn't sure how to word the next part. "What's a girl like you getting involved with someone like Emma Swan? I mean, she doesn't just give her things out to anyone and you two seemed pretty close last week, do you have any idea what that idiot could do to your education?" He tried to sound as if he cared but he really didn't. He and Emma had never gotten along so when he found out that she had taken a liking to the new girl, he knew this was his chance to break her and today just so happened to be the perfect opportunity to do just that as well as humiliate Regina and when the brunette arrived in school with Emma's jacket on, he knew he couldn't waste such an opportunity, especially with Emma not being here.

Regina rolled her eyes, seriously? All of this because she was sort of seeing Emma Swan? The sixteen-year-old knew she had the upper hand in this situation, Daniel had no idea what was going on between her and Emma and the fact that she was wearing the blonde's jacket only added fuel to the fire. "Well, you see the thing is, Emma actually knows how to treat a lady and she also doesn't lie about making fun of them, especially when she's confronted about it." Regina smirked at Daniel's face; he wasn't expecting the girl to completely call him out. "I don't know what your deal is but I'm not interested either way and I suggest that you get back to your childish friends before Emma comes in because I'm sure she would be more than happy to teach you a lesson or two about pestering someone when your presence clearly isn't wanted. Goodbye, Mr Colter," she cockily said before walking away from a speechless Daniel.

'What the fuck just happened?' he thought to himself. No one had ever turned him down nor had they seen straight through him, even he knew he was full of shit but sometimes he could kid himself, Regina was smart, he'd give her that much but how dare she try and threaten him with that blonde idiot! Although Daniel had never tried, he was sure that he could win a fight against Emma Swan but, not that he'd ever admit to it, he knew she would always have one up over him and he hated that. The tall boy shook his head and scoffed, he would just tell his friends that he didn't even talk to her, that seemed better than telling them that Regina had completely shot down his advances.

Shortly after Regina had called Daniel out, she spotted Emma getting off of her motorcycle and walking towards the school. Regina knew she should probably go to PE rather than chase after the blonde but she needed to see her, she had to give Emma her jacket back, or at least that's what she told herself. Regina quickly caught up to Emma, who hadn't realised that Regina was walking behind her and she heard her call her name. The eighteen-year-old didn't want to deal with anyone right now; she had just found her mother unconscious on the kitchen floor and had to sit in the hospital for two hours without being told anything about Mary Margaret's condition. Eventually, her father arrived and told her to go to school, refusing to listen to Emma's protests. All Emma wanted to do was get in school and sit in whatever class she wasn't going to do any work for, hoping that it wasn't Mendel's, she knew she would probably punch the guy if he so much as breathed in her direction. However, when she heard Regina's voice calling her name, she calmed down slightly. She couldn't let the brunette see how broken she was right now, she had an image to maintain, she couldn't allow Regina to break down her walls this early. The blonde stopped and smiled at the sight of the younger girl wearing her favourite jacket, she always thought Regina was hot but seeing her in her jacket put everyone else to shame, there was no competition. Regina in leather was sexy but Regina in Emma Swan's leather was far beyond describable.

"Woah, you look hot." Emma flirted.

Regina looked down and blushed; of course Emma's instinct would be to flirt with her. She moved to take the jacket off but Emma's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Keep it, it suits you." The blonde winked as Regina blushed again. Emma never thought she'd see the day where she gave up her red jacket but it looked way better on Regina and she couldn't imagine anyone else ever wearing now that she had seen it on the brunette.

Regina was unsure at first, she wanted to hate this jacket but she couldn't, it brought her closer to Emma and she loved that she would be able to be with the blonde everywhere she went now, she really didn't care how creepy that was. However, returning the jacket wasn't the only reason she wanted to talk to Emma, she wanted to know why she had been late, why she had disappeared without so much as a text. Granted it was only for a few hours but she couldn't help but think Emma was pissed at her after yesterday.

"Thank you," she replied quietly. "I couldn't find you this morning, is everything okay?" Her voice laced with concern.

Emma smiled at Regina's obvious concern for her but she couldn't tell her truth, not yet. "Yeah, I'm fine, just... Family stuff, you know?" She smiled tightly.

Regina nodded in response, she could tell that there was more to it than that but she didn't want to push Emma, when Emma was ready she would tell her. The brunette also couldn't help the feeling of relief that entered her when she heard that Emma was angry or upset with her, Emma noticed the look of relief in her eyes and smirked.

"Relax, princess, I still haven't changed my mind about taking you out on a date if that's what you were worried about." She said with her usual cocky tone.

Regina didn't realise just how easy it was for Emma to call her out, she had to at least play it off. The brunette scoffed, trying her best to sound as if she didn't really care. "I was not worried about that, I was just wondering where you were since you didn't turn up for Mendel's class to piss him off." It wasn't a complete lie.

Emma smirked and Regina noticed how her eyes twinkled mischievously much like how she thought about in English. "Sure," Emma drew the word out, laughing slightly when Regina playfully smacked her shoulder. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." She checked her watch and realised that their classes had started moments ago, Emma didn't feel like going to whatever she was supposed to be in and she had a feeling that Regina didn't either because it meant they would have to separate and neither of them wanted to that just yet. "What class are you supposed to be in right now?"

"PE, why?" Regina wasn't sure why Emma was asking, they didn't have any more classes together until Wednesday unless Emma was genuinely interested in knowing her timetable, which she doubted since Emma wasn't even interested in her own schedule.

"Well, I don't feel like going to whatever bullshit class I have now and I happen to know that Coach Fredrick has a soft spot for my dad's cousin so, what do you say I take you out for a late lunch? My treat?" Emma smiled, her eyes sparkling.

Regina really didn't like the idea of skipping class even if it was just PE but she wanted to spend more time with Emma and that seemed way more important than going to a class when all she had to do was throw a ball. She gave a small smile to Emma and nodded, allowing the older girl to take her hand and lead her to her motorbike in the car park. As Emma climbed onto it, Regina just stood there looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked as she realised Regina was just standing.

"I am not getting on that thing." She said firmly, there was no way Regina Mills was about to risk her life on one of those death traps.

Emma laughed. "Well, I don't have the bug with me so it's either this or you walk and I'll meet you there." Emma wasn't being serious about that, she would never abandon Regina like that, she just had to get the brunette on the bike somehow.

Regina's eyes widened. Emma wouldn't seriously make her walk, would she? "Is it safe?" She asked, still hesitant to get on the bike.

Again, Emma laughed but this time she got off of the bike and stood in front of Regina, holding her hands. "How about this, you get on first and I'll get on behind you so that way, I'll be holding you to make sure that you don't fall off." She said the last part quietly; she didn't know if Regina would like being held by her, although, her instincts told her that she would be more than happy to have that happen.

Regina got lost in Emma's green eyes for a brief moment before she took in what the blonde had just said, she would love nothing more than to feel the older girl's arms around her. She nodded shyly, "Okay." She almost whispered.

Emma leaned down as she cupped Regina's cheek with one hand, "Okay? I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," she smiled as she considered her next move before taking the leap and kissing Regina's forehead again. It was a loving gesture that Regina smiled and leaned into. She would still rather have the blonde kiss her properly but she would settle for a kiss to the forehead for now. Regina allowed Emma to help her onto the bike, she couldn't stop the nerves she was feeling right now but when she felt Emma get on behind her and wrap her arms around her sides and place their hands on the handles, she felt safe and secure. She loved that she could find that in Emma. Regina tried not to think about how the blonde's hands were on top of hers or how she rested her chin on her shoulder, allowing their cheeks to brush against each other. All Regina had to do was turn her head a few inches and the blonde's lips would be upon hers but, even if this seemed like the right time to take the plunge, it didn't feel like it for either of them, they both wanted their first kiss to be special, not that this wouldn't be but this is not how Emma imagined it would go down.

"I'm going start it up now and we're going to start moving, whatever you do, Regina, just relax and do not try and move your hands." Emma whispered softly in her ear as if to calm her down. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall, I've got you."

Regina had to stop herself from shivering at the blonde's closeness and her words, Emma seemed so protective over her and she loved it. She tried not to flinch when Emma started the bike and took control of it, she was still terrified but Emma noticed her slight fear and held her tightly.

"I've got you, it's okay." She whispered again.

Regina nodded and leaned back into Emma slightly, allowing the blonde to hold her. After a few moments of being on the bike, Regina loosened her hands from the handles slightly; releasing her death grip, Emma's still covered hers so she didn't have to worry about the bike losing control. The sixteen-year-old felt herself becoming more comfortable on the bike, it wasn't so bad. When Emma felt the younger girl's grip loosen slightly, she smiled, she knew that Regina was beginning to enjoy herself on the bike, Emma loved the feeling of the smaller girl in her arms, she knew it wouldn't take much to get used to. Regina could feel Emma smiling against her cheek and all she wanted to do was turn and press their lips together, she knew it was risky, especially with them being on the bike but she was sure that Emma would be able to keep it under control.

Regina soon found out that Emma had taken them to the town diner, she had never been before but she had heard Zelena talk about it whenever she was out with Robin. She felt a sudden rush of disappoint when Emma got off of the bike but smiled when the blonde helped her off, taking her hand and leading her into the diner. The older woman behind the counter smiled when she saw Emma, the two must know each other.

"Shouldn't you be in school right now?" She asked with an accusing tone as she put her hands on her hips and looked down out her glasses.

"Shouldn't you be serving me right now?" The blonde cheekily asked, she didn't mean anything by the comment, she liked the older woman, she had been a family friend for years.

The woman just shook her head in response before she realised that the rogue wasn't alone, she smirked when she saw that the two girls were holding hands. "Is she giving you trouble?" She joked.

It took Regina a moment to register that the older woman was talking to her, she didn't know how to reply to that, she wasn't sure whether she was kidding or not. Emma noticed Regina's distress and chuckled, "Granny, this is Regina. Regina, this is Isabella Lucas but everyone just calls her Granny." She smiled, squeezing Regina's hand gently.

Granny knew immediately who the younger girl was as soon as Emma introduced them; she came around from the counter and stood in front of the teenagers. "You must be Zelena's sister, she's told me so much about you, she's very proud." The older woman smiled, she would normally go in for a hug but she didn't want to make Regina any more uncomfortable than she already was. "How about you two go grab a booth and I'll be right around to take your order, take your time, sweetie." The last part directed to Regina.

Emma smiled, leading Regina to a booth at the back of the diner and sitting opposite Regina. The brunette didn't understand why so many people had an issue with Emma, there didn't seem to be a bad bone in her body so what was their problem? What had Emma done that made them hate her so much? Emma once again noticed that Regina was in deep thought and decided to question her on it.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Regina smiled tightly at her; she wanted to know what everyone's problem was with Emma. "Why do people not like you?" Okay, maybe that was a little blunt and harsh but how else was she supposed to word that?

Emma, however, wasn't offended by the comment. Instead, she laughed. "Are you trying to tell me something or..?" She teased.

Regina didn't pick up on the blonde's teasing tone and her eyes widened; she didn't want Emma to get the wrong idea.

"What? No, Emma, I, I do like you, why wouldn't I?" She couldn't stop herself from blurting out her next sentence, Emma had just put her into panic mode, "I mean, sure, you can be annoying with your sexy little smirk and your green eyes but-" She still hadn't realised what she had said until Emma stopped her with a small chuckle.

"You think I'm sexy?" The blonde teased, she was just as shocked as Regina when she realised that the brunette had just called her sexy.

Regina instantly flushed, she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole right now. Why did she have to go do that?

"No! I mean, yes but I-" Emma decided that she should probably stop the stuttering and nervous girl from going any further despite wanting to continue with her teasing.

The blonde reached over and took her hand, rubbing the back of it with her thumb. "Hey, relax," she smirked before saying the next part, "Just for the record, I think you're pretty sexy too... Especially in my jacket." Emma winked.

Regina couldn't hide her blush, she loved how Emma made her feel but she hated that she humiliated herself in the process.

"Anyway, who doesn't like me?" Emma already knew the answer but she wanted to know if Regina was also aware.

"People like Mendel or Daniel Colter, what's their problem?"

Emma tensed at the mention of Daniel, how did Regina know who he was? The guy was an asshole who thought it would be funny to vandalise her uncle's grave and treat her family like shit all because his sister chose Neal over her own family. "When did you talk to Daniel?"

The smaller girl noticed the way Emma tensed up at the mention of his name and wondered what went down between them. "He approached me this morning and asked why I was 'getting involved with someone like you'." She could see the insecurity in Emma's eyes so she held her hand tighter. "I didn't listen to him; he clearly doesn't know anything about you, besides, he seems like an asshole so why would I listen to him? Emma, are you okay? Please don't let that upset you, I know what type of person you are and that's why I like you. Hell, I even just called you sexy, Emma, please don't get yourself down over it."

Emma smiled softly at Regina's words, she loved that Regina didn't judge her or treat her with kid gloves but the brunette still didn't really know that much about Emma's life, she would tell her one day but she wasn't ready just yet. However, the blonde really didn't want Regina anywhere near Daniel, mostly for her own wellbeing, the boy was toxic and she wouldn't let him hurt her girl. Wait, did she just refer to Regina as being her girl?

"Just, stay away from him, please. I don't want you getting hurt." She told her, concern filling her green eyes.

Regina nodded and smiled, she didn't know what happened between Daniel and Emma but it didn't really matter, she liked Emma for who she was and she didn't care if idiots like Daniel Colter tried to change her mind.

They spent the next hour in the diner talking about school, well mostly Regina's classes, and Emma found herself opening up a little more about her family. So far, Regina knew that Emma's father was the sheriff and she had a younger brother named Neal, presumably after her uncle, Emma also mentioned her mother but she didn't tell Regina about how she had cancer and was currently in the hospital getting treatment, she wasn't ready to reveal that part of her life just yet, that would involve her breaking down every wall she had and she wasn't prepared to do that. When they realised the time and thought about how school would just be finishing around about now, Emma took Regina back home on her motorcycle. Regina seemed more comfortable this time around but still allowed herself to be held tightly by Emma. As always, Emma walked Regina up to the front door and, instead of a kiss, she hugged her. The blonde's arms wrapped around Regina's waist as the younger girl's arms rested on her shoulders. Back at the diner they had agreed that they would go out on their first real date on Wednesday at Regina's persistence, she would rather have it sooner than later.

"So, I'll, uh, pick you up on Wednesday at six." She gave Regina a small smile when she nodded.

"I'll see you around, Emma." Regina said quietly, she really didn't want to let the blonde go but she couldn't wait to tell Zelena about her upcoming date.

They both reluctantly pulled away and Emma watched the younger girl walk into her apartment before she left with a smile on her face. Neither of them were bothered by the fact that they had missed yet another opportunity to kiss because they knew that their time was coming and on Wednesday night, Emma was going to treat Regina Mills like the queen she deserved to be.

 ** _I apologise that there wasn't a SwanQueen kiss this chapter but don't worry, it's closer than you think;) Daniel's not really going to be a big part of this story and won't be in it for that long if I'm honest, he's just there as a sort of rival for Emma but as you can see, Regina can tell that he's full of shit so he won't be in the way of SwanQueen. Please don't forget to review, I love reading what you guys think about this story. Until next time_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, life has been getting in the way and not to mention those last couple of episodes of the show! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one, oh and I do not own OUAT or any of the characters mentioned_**

Both Emma and Regina spent the whole of Tuesday anticipating their date the following day, they tried not to be too flirty with each other but they couldn't help but share affectionate glances or allow their hands to brush against each others in Emma's car. Emma also loved that Regina had turned up to school wearing her infamous red jacket again, although, the thought of being this close to Regina scared her. The only person Emma allowed to get close to her was Zelena and, as much as she truly did like Regina, she wasn't sure if she was ready to let the brunette know just how fucked up her life was. The younger girl, however, felt exactly the same way; her feelings for Emma terrified her. She had never felt anything as strong as what she felt for the rogue, granted Regina had never actually been in a relationship but she knew that what she felt for Emma was more than just friendship and she loved that the blonde treated her like a queen, regardless of their relationship. Neither of them could wait for their first date but, unfortunately, they had to get through two days of school first. This proved to be a challenge for them both as they were always looking for the other, Regina was beginning to get distracted in class whenever she thought of the blonde and people were still talking about the fact that she was still wearing Emma Swan's jacket. What was their problem? So what if she was wearing someone else's jacket? Regina was doing her best by not letting their words get to her to because, in all fairness, it wasn't any of their business, what was going on between Emma and Regina had nothing to do with them.

The young brunette was currently sitting at the dining table in the apartment as Zelena cooked them dinner.

"How was school?" Zelena asked with her back to Regina.

Regina snapped out of her Emma-filled daydream after she realised that her sister had spoken to her. Should she tell Zelena what people thought of her? It was probably best that she didn't, Regina got the feeling that Zelena would take it further than necessary and Regina didn't see the point in wasting time on those idiots.

"It was fine." She replied, her mind drifting back to Emma.

When Regina had come home Zelena noticed that she looked distracted by something, not to mention the fact that she was wearing Emma's beloved jacket, she wondered if they realised that they both liked each other and bit the bullet but Zelena figured that Emma would have told her by now, it wasn't like the blonde to keep secrets from her best friend. Instead of ignoring it completely, Zelena decided to question her baby sister.

"Does that look on your face have something to do with who owns the jacket you're wearing?" The redhead smirked as she turned her head to look at Regina.

Regina felt the heat rush to her face as her eyes immediately darted downwards. Zelena smiled at her sister's obvious embarrassment at being called out, she thought it was cute that Regina was crushing hard on her best friend because it certainly seemed as if Emma felt the same way if she had given Regina her jacket.

"You know, I could have sworn that jacket was glued onto her skin," Zelena joked, "You're special to her, Gina."

"We're going out on a date tomorrow night... A real one this time." Regina blurted out; she had to tell Zelena somehow.

Zelena smirked as she stopped what she was doing and turned to lean against the counter, folding her arms across her chest. It was about damn time that they done something about it. "Do you know where she's taking you?"

Regina shook her head; all Emma had told her was to dress casual but not too casual. The brunette had no idea what Emma meant by that, how was she was supposed to know what the blonde thought was 'not too casual'. Luckily for Regina, she had Zelena on her side to help her out. It still didn't make this any easier, Regina really did like Emma and she was sure that Emma felt the same but she was always worried in case Emma decided that Regina was far too vanilla for her, Regina hadn't even had her first kiss yet and Emma was clearly experienced in terms intimacy so what would she think of Regina when she found out that was a full on virgin? Regina knew that the blonde would never be that shallow but the thought was always in the back of her mind. That was why Regina's feelings for Emma Swan terrified her, she had never had the urge to kiss someone as much as she did with Emma and, even though she would love nothing more than to feel the blonde's lips on hers, she was scared in case she messed it up, wasn't your first kiss supposed to be magical? Maybe that's why Emma was taking her time to kiss her, she wanted it to be perfect for the brunette regardless of whether it was her first kiss or not.

"All I know is that I have to dress casual but not too casual." Regina barely even dressed casual so how the hell was she supposed to know what 'not too casual' looked like, however, that only made Regina like Emma more, the blonde was unpredictable yet she always seemed to have something up her sleeve. Unlike Regina, Zelena knew exactly what Emma had meant and she also had an idea of where she might be taking her younger sister, however, she kept her mouth shut about what she assumed would be a surprise and made a note in the back of her mind to ask Robin if he had spoken to Emma recently. The older Mills sister just smiled and decided that she and Regina were due a movie and popcorn night as she prepared the brunette for her upcoming date with her best friend. Zelena pecked the top of Regina's head and got back to making their dinner, the younger girl smiling at the fact that her relationship with her sister was improving majorly.

Meanwhile, Emma was out at the animal shelter helping Robin close it up. The British man was surprised when he saw Emma arrive on her motorcycle only an hour ago but that didn't mean he didn't appreciate her company, he did, however, know that the blonde was after something. As they locked up the building, Emma felt herself getting more and more nervous to ask what had been on her mind, she knew she had to do it now otherwise she may not get to take Regina on the date she had planned for them. Robin noticed her slightly distressed state and looked at her with a frown on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice laced with concern.

Emma's eyes snapped up from the ground to meet his blue ones and smiled tightly. "There's, uh, there's something I need to ask you." The blonde couldn't believe how nervous she was at that moment, she found extremely embarrassing, she had never felt like this before in her life, what the hell was Regina doing to her?

"What is it?"

Emma looked down before meeting his eyes again, she realised that she couldn't look him in the eyes when she asked this question so she stared back down at the ground, kicking the toe of her boot into the dirt. "Can I have the keys to your cabin tomorrow night for my date with Regina?" She mumbled under her breath.

Robin smirked, he knew he had heard Emma correctly but he had never seen the blonde blush this much before, especially when it came to a woman. Of course, he would gladly give Emma the keys to his cabin but he wanted to have a little fun with her before he let her know that.

"Isn't it a little soon to be living together?" He had to bite his lip to prevent himself from laughing when he saw the blonde's jaw drop and get into a flustered state with her eyes wide open.

"N-no! We, uh, it's- I just-" Emma couldn't find it in her to form a proper sentence, what if Robin and Zelena thought she was just trying to take advantage of Regina? What if Regina thought she was just trying to take advantage of her? Emma couldn't even think straight right now and what made it worse was that Robin was now laughing at her, what the hell was his problem?

"I'm kidding, Swan, of course you can use my cabin tomorrow night." He managed to say in between laughs.

Emma finally realised that the man was kidding about what he said and didn't mean anything by it; the blonde rolled her eyes and playfully punched the older man in the shoulder. "You asshole! I thought you were gonna interrogate me on my intentions since Lena hasn't done it yet, dude, you can't do that."

Robin noticed how defensive Emma sounded despite her trying to cover it up with laughter, she must really like Regina if that's how she's acting over a small joke, instead of questioning her feelings he decided to give her some reassurance. "Zelena and I don't need to know what your intentions are with Regina, Swan; we know that you'll take care of her regardless of your relationship with each other." He smiled.

The eighteen-year-old blushed again and smiled back at him. This was why she liked Robin, he was always so kind to her and was one of the very few people who had never judged her, he was probably the only man in Storybrook that she actually got along well with besides her father. Robin was the type of man who you'd take home to dinner to meet your parents and Emma was extremely grateful that he and Zelena had both taken a liking to each other, if they ever decided to admit their obvious feelings towards one another Emma would be more than happy knowing that her best friend was in good hands. Robin then reached into his pocket and took out his keys for his cabin, handing them over to the younger girl.

"Don't burn the place down," he winked before walking off to get into his truck.

Emma smiled at the keys in her hand, she was going to make this perfect for Regina and hopefully, by the end of tomorrow night, she and Regina will be something more than friends. The blonde bit her lip at the thought as she got onto her bike and sped towards the shop.

Hours later, Zelena and Regina found themselves snuggled up on the couch with a blanket over their shoulders as they watched some cheesy 80s teen movie. After dinner, they had spent their night looking clothes out for Regina's date with Emma and getting to know each other better, each day they were beginning to feel more and more like sisters and neither of them wanted Regina to leave Storybrooke. It was coming up for 10pm when they heard someone knocking on their door, this confused the two women since they knew Emma couldn't make it for 'cuddle night' tonight and no one else would visit them at this hour. The older of the two removed the blanket from her shoulders and went to answer the door, smiling when she saw Robin standing on the other side.

"Hey," she breathed out, almost swooning at the sight of his dimples when he smiled at her.

Regina watched the two people standing at the door sharing yearning looks, she smiled at the sight.

"I'm sorry for dropping by so late but I was wondering if maybe you'd like to take a walk under the moonlight?" He asked full of hope.

As much as Zelena wanted to go with Robin she felt terrible about leaving Regina, her eyes went from the man at the door to her younger sister on the couch as she contemplated on what to do. Regina noticed that her looked unsure of what to do so she gave her a small smile.

"You should go, Zelena, I was about to head up to bed anyway." The brunette smiled.

Zelena let out a breath of relief, she knew Regina wasn't actually going to go to her bed but it made her feel a little better knowing that she wasn't going to be pissed with her. "Are you sure?"

The younger girl nodded eagerly before going to stand in front of her sister, she gently took hold of her upper arms before leaning forward to whisper into her ear.

"Go, this is your opportunity," she winked as she moved to go upstairs.

Zelena blushed at her sister's words before grabbing her jacket and walking towards Robin.

"A walk under the moonlight sounds lovely," she smiled brightly at him.

Robin blushed slightly as she took a hold of his hand and tangled their fingers together, locking the door behind her. It looks like Emma and Regina weren't the only ones improving their relationship with each other, Robin and Zelena didn't realise just how much their situation mirrored that of the two girls they both adored. As they walked through the quiet streets of Storybrooke, neither of them noticed that Emma had seen them and had a proud smile on her face.

'They are so in love it's sickening,' she thought whilst shaking her head with a small smile on her face, not realising the irony of her thoughts.

 ** _What did you guys think? I'm sorry that there wasn't a lot of SwanQueen in this chapter but don't worry, next chapter we'll see plenty interactions between them;) Please leave a review and let me know what you thought, until next time_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_I am unbelievable sorry for the wait but I've had to deal with some personal things over the past few months. Also, this chapter may not be what you expected but I hope you enjoy it and know that I will be updating as much and as quickly as I can. Oh and I do not own OUAT or any characters mentioned_**

Regina was standing by Emma's locker on Wednesday morning, anxiously waiting for the blonde. The sixteen-year-old didn't want to seem clingy but she really wanted to see Emma, if she was honest, she missed her. She had been standing there for the last ten minutes and Emma still hadn't arrived, which wasn't unusual considering Emma was more often late than she was on time but that didn't mean Regina was getting nervous, what if Emma didn't turn up today? As if on cue, the blonde quietly walked up behind Regina and placed her hand on shoulder, smirking when the younger girl jumped and turned around with an angry expression that softened when she realised that it was only Emma.

"Hey princess, what are you doing here?" Emma asked as she leaned against her locker, taking in Regina's attire, she was still wearing Emma's jacket which made the older girl smile.

Regina tried her best to play it cool. "I, uh, I- I want-" Unfortunately, playing it cool was not one of Regina's strong points. The brunette finally gave up with a sigh. "I just wanted to see you."

She tried not to notice the way Emma's green eyes sparkled whenever she looked at her or the way her tight t-shirt clung to her clearly defined torso but it was so damn hard, why did Emma have to be so freaking perfect?

"I miss you, you know?" Emma smirked at Regina's confused expression. "When you're not around, I miss you. It sounds really cheesy and pathetic but it's the truth."

Regina could have literally swooned right there at the blonde's words, she didn't care if other people found that cheesy, she thought it was sweet. The brunette gently bit her lip. "You do?" She asked shyly.

Emma let out a breathy chuckle. "You're adorable." She smiled as she kissed Regina on the forehead.

Regina blushed. No one had ever called her adorable before Emma; this girl would be the death of her. Regina stared into the green eyes she was so used to getting lost in, Emma seemed so perfect to her but there was something that the blonde was hiding from her, she could just sense it. However, Regina didn't dwell on that too much as Emma was now brushing stray hairs out of Regina's face, making her blush.

"You're also beautiful." Emma's eyes twinkled as she said the statement as if it were obvious.

Regina scoffed at that one, she knew she wasn't as beautiful as Emma seemed to think she was or made her feel but that didn't mean that she didn't appreciate the older girl's efforts. Just before she could speak Emma quickly jumped in.

"Regina, I'm serious, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on, inside and out, and the fact that you don't think that you are just makes you all the more incredible, I don't go around calling everyone beautiful."

The younger of two blushed again, Emma was so damn sweet to her, surely there had to be a catch somewhere but Regina had yet to find it. Instead of replying to the blonde's comment, she decided to tease her.

"So you never once called my sister beautiful, you know, your best friend?" Regina said with a playful tone.

Emma playfully rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm around Regina's shoulder as they began to walk. "Come on, let's get you to class."

Throughout the day, Regina was finding it harder and harder to concentrate in class all because of a green eyed blonde who seemed to be on her mind at every second, she was both nervous and excited about their date and she wasn't afraid to show it. After Zelena returned home last night, she and Regina spent some time picking out something for Regina to wear that fit the not so casual description Emma gave and settled on a pair of light blue jeans and a white t-shirt that would most likely be covered by Emma's red jacket that seemed to be stuck to Regina. Unfortunately for the young brunette, she still had another three hours to wait for her first official date with Emma. She had never felt this way about someone before, every time Emma popped in her mind she would get butterflies and find herself involuntary blushing at the thought of the blonde. Emma was so sweet to her and Regina could only hope that it wasn't an act.

Meanwhile, Emma decided to take the rest of the afternoon off so she could set up the cabin for her date. She knew it wouldn't take that long to get everything ready but she wanted it to be perfect for Regina, even though she deserved way more than perfection. It was now coming up for four o'clock and Emma knew that Regina was most likely home by now, probably with Zelena constantly questioning her about tonight. The blonde decided that the redhead would probably enjoy the company of a certain Brit tonight rather than sit in alone so she decided to play matchmaker and called up Killian Jones, asking him to reserve a table for two in the secluded area of the restaurant to which the man was more than happy to do so. After that, she called Robin.

"Swan, if you've destroyed my cabin already I swear to god I will murder you in your sleep," he said as soon as he answered the phone.

Emma gulped slightly, she knew that Robin was kidding but sometimes it could get hard to tell, he had an exceptional poker face. "Relax, dude, I just have a favour to ask you."

"No, you cannot have sex in the bedroom," he said referring to the cabin, this time he was trying to tease the blonde but he kept his tone serious so she wouldn't be able to tell.

Emma's eyes widened, sex hadn't even crossed her mind tonight, what if Regina was expecting them to... You know, get busy with each other. The blonde was now a stuttering mess, "What? I, I, I, No! Dude, what the hell?"

At this point, Robin was chuckling to himself over the phone. "I'm kidding, Swan, what do you need?"

Emma seriously considered purposely burning down his cabin just to get back at him for all of his teasing but she thought that probably wouldn't be the best impression for Regina. "You're taking Zelena out tonight," she quickly carried on before he could say anything. "I got you guys a table at my uncle's restaurant and I want you to take her out, she deserves it and I don't think she should spend the night alone anxiously waiting for Regina to get back, she could do it with you." Emma was kidding about the last part but she really hoped Robin would agree to this, he and Zelena were made for each other, why couldn't they see it?

Fortunately, Robin was more than happy to take Zelena out for dinner, maybe this would be the push that they needed.

Over at Zelena's place, the redhead was sitting helping her younger sister with her makeup, not that she needed it, Regina was gorgeous anyway but the brunette insisted that she wanted a tiny bit of makeup so that she could change it up a little.

"There, you look beautiful." Zelena smiled as she put down the small brush she was holding.

Regina blushed, she was dressed in a sleeveless red top with black jeans and to top it all off, she had borrowed one of Zelena's jackets. She figured that she shouldn't wear Emma's red jacket with a red top even though it almost killed her to part with the jacket, it sounded stupid but she liked feeling close to Emma whenever she could. Emma was coming over at six and right now, it was coming up for five thirty. The brunette wondered where Emma had disappeared to in the afternoon but she guessed that she was doing something beneficial rather than just completely skipping school for no reason. The sixteen-year-old was beginning to feel her nerves kicking in but Zelena quickly sensed this and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Gina, you look perfect, it's just Emma, she absolutely adores you, there's no reason to be nervous."

Regina exhaled a small breath. "You're right, it's just Emma... What if she doesn't like how I'm dressed?"

Zelena rolled her eyes and removed her hands from Regina's shoulders. "I seem to recall you saying that the last time and you came back that night with another date on the cards. Everything will be fine." She assured her sister.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. Both women gave each other a confused look, was Emma early? Regina headed over to the door and opened it, smiling when she saw that it was Robin on the other side.

"Robin, hi," Zelena's eyes widened slightly as she heard Regina greet their neighbour, she headed over to the door and smiled.

"Regina, you look absolutely stunning tonight but I was just wondering if you would allow me the honour of taking your sister out to dinner?" He smiled, his gaze drifting towards the tall redhead.

Zelena was speechless; Robin was here to ask her on a date. Regina smirked to herself inwardly; Emma must have set this all up.

"You may, Mr Locksley. Zelena?" She turned her attention to her now blushing sister.

Zelena's mouth opened and closed a few times before she composed herself, "Uh, come on in, I'll just get ready and we can go." She said quickly before rushing upstairs to change her clothing.

Regina moved out of the way so Robin could enter the apartment and the two made their way to the living room, making small conversation with each other until they were interrupted by another knock a few moments later. Regina knew that this time, Emma was the one at the door and she found herself unable to move. Robin chuckled softly as he grazed her forearm before making his way over to the door and opening it.

Emma wasn't shocked to see the neighbour in Zelena's apartment but she was expecting Regina to answer the door, instead she stood in front of her friend holding a bouquet of flowers. In the meantime, Regina had snapped out of her trance and made her way to Emma with a small smile. The blonde blushed and returned the smile immediately, holding the flowers out as the two ignored Robin, who excused himself to give the two a moment.

"These are for you," Regina smiled as she took the flowers and gave them to Robin to find a vase for them.

"Emma, they're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Emma blurted out to which Regina blushed at.

The two teenagers spent the next few moments looking at each other affectionately but they were interrupted when Zelena came down the stairs again, smiling when she saw her best friend and her sister making eyes at each other. The blonde found her eyes widening for the second time tonight, both of the Mills sisters looked gorgeous. Emma cleared her throat and held her arm out for Regina to take, smiling when she did.

"Shall we?"

Regina bit her lip and nodded.

The two then shared their goodbyes with Robin and Zelena as they all wished each other a good night before Emma and Regina made their way down to the blonde's car, Regina froze slightly when she realised that it wasn't the yellow bug but a silver Mercedes and Emma laughed slightly.

"It's my dad's, he insisted."

Regina smiled, she wouldn't say it out aloud but she was relieved that Emma's father had given her his car rather than let her use her bug but, before Regina could say anything about the car, Emma had opened the passenger door and gently took Regina's hand in a chivalrous act that made Regina swoon.

"Your carriage awaits, milady." Emma smiled as she helped Regina into the car and got into the driver's seat.

"So, where are we going?" Regina asked her.

Emma smiled cheekily, "That's for me to know and you to find out, Miss Mills. Don't worry, you look perfect." The blonde could sense that Regina was probably nervous about tonight, especially about her attire and whether she was dressed appropriately but she done her best to assure the brunette and make sure that tonight was perfect for her.

Again, Regina bit her lip and blushed. "Don't keep me waiting, Swan." She joked as Emma put her foot down on the gas pedal and drove them to their destination.

 ** _Again, I am so sorry for the wait, I've been extremely busy with personal things that have prevented me from uploading my stories, I'm very sorry that you all had to wait for this and that it wasn't what you expected, I know I said there would be a lot of SwanQueen interactions in this chapter and it didn't go that way at all but I can promise you that the next chapter will definitely have them interacting and will be their first real date so I really hope that you stick around, it means a lot knowing that I have you all supporting this fic. Please leave a review with your thoughts, I hope to post as soon as I can, until next time_**


End file.
